Circus Story
by DoloreSan
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'une bande de jeune pas comme les autres. Il s'agit de la troupe d'artistes du Cirque du soleil. Quand Ginny, jeune acrobate, retrouve Harry, jeune magicien. Découvrez leur vie, leur jeunesse, leur failles et leur faiblesses. Dix ans plus tard, Lily Luna Potter Junior vous narre son quotidien haut en couleur et son adolescence rebelle. /!\ Rat T à tendance M /!\
1. Chapter 1

_**Boujour à tous! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic. J'ai longtemps réfléchis à cette histoire qui restait bloquée dans un coin de ma tête. Je me lance en fin dans ce projet qui, je l'espère vous plaira.**_

 _ **Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours chaud au coeur!**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture à vous!**_

 _ **CHAPITRE UN**_ _ **.**_

\- Tu veux bien te dépêcher, Gin ' ? me pressa Hermione qui, comme à son habitude, était fraiche et pimpante à peine le soleil levé.

J'observai alors ma meilleure amie parée de son survêtement aux couleurs du cirque, portant le blason du cirque egalement, et recouvrant son justaucorps pailleté. Elle avait, comme tous les jours, tiré sa tignasse bouclée en un épais chignon impeccablement plaqué sur sa tête. Rien n'était jamais laissé au hasard avec Mione. Elle était très perfectionniste, trop peut-être, parfois… Elle ne laissait pas de place à la spontanéité dans sa vie calibrée.

Ma vie à moi, était tout aussi calibré que la sienne étant donné que nous partagions le même quotidien depuis des années : Le cirque du soleil.

Ma famille était dans ce cirque depuis des générations ainsi que celle d'Hermione et nous étions pratiquement nées ensemble. Nous avions suivis nos entrainement ensemble depuis notre plus jeune âge et ce jusqu'à l'année dernière où nous étions officiellement entré dans l'équipe du cirque en temps qu'acrobates.

Le sport, les entrainements intensifs, l'intransigeance, tout cela faisait partie de notre quotidien. Vivre et travailler dans un cirque n'étaient pas de tout repos mais c'était la vie que l'on avait toujours voulu et nous n'étions pas prêtes de nous en plaindre.

Ce matin-là, c'était la répétition générale avant le show du lendemain. Les répétitions générales angoissaient toujours Hermione qui se mettait une pression monstrueuse. Plusieurs fois je lui avais dit de se détendre, de lâcher du lest avant de se blesser à trop s'entrainer, mais Hermione étant ce qu'elle est, je pouvais toujours lui répéter cela, ça entrait par une oreille et ça ressortait par l'autre.

Bref, j'avais souri à mon amie et j'avais achevé ma préparation à l'aide de la brune qui m'avait tressé les cheveux en nattes plaqués (c'est un léger euphémisme pour dire qu'elle m'avait arraché le crâne, mais avec les années d'expérience, on ne sentait même plus ce genre de douleur).

Nous allions participer à notre premier show en temps qu'acrobate. Les années précédentes, nous avions simplement été autorisés à rester en coulisse pour donner les bouteilles d'eaux, et à quelques apparition ou remplacement en cas de blessure d'un autre acrobate, mais nous avions dix-huit ans cette année et notre coach, Lily Potter, nous avait estimés prête à franchir le cap.

Lily était intransigeante et sévère mais elle était la meilleure entraineuse que j'n'ai jamais connue. Elle avait succédé à Narcissa Malefoy qui, elle, était de la vieille école et nous faisait stagner. Malheureusement (surtout pour elle) suite à une blessure importante, elle dû arrêter les shows et l'entrainement pour se reposer, et c'est lorsque nous étions âgées, Hermione et moi, de dix ans que Lily remplaça la vieille (c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait entre nous).

Lily était mon modèle, d'ailleurs, tout le monde disait que l'on se ressemblait de manière frappante. Lily était belle, gracieuse, elle était la meilleure acrobate qu'il m'ait été donné de croisé. Elle avait ce je ne sais quoi qui me donnait envie de me battre et de faire de grandes choses dans le cirque. Lily était mariée à un clown. Oui, le mot clown peut sembler être une insulte pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas du cirque. Mais aux vue du talent comique de James Potter, il s'agissait plutôt la d'un immense compliment. James avait toujours été drôle. Il avait toujours été un homme incroyablement drôle et généreux. James et Lily avaient un fils… Harry. Harry avait un an de plus que moi et il était magicien. Il était un jeune génie de la magie et son talent lui promettait un grand avenir… Mais Harry était Harry. Nonchalant, désinvolte, inconscient. Il vivait pour la magie, Harry, mais il n'avait même pas conscience du talent qu'il possédait. C'était mon… meilleur ami.

Mais il n'était plus là, désormais. Il avait quitté le cirque deux ans auparavant à la suite d'un désaccord avec le directeur de l'époque (qui avait changé depuis)… Enfin, a rien ne servait de ressasser tout ça, il ne reviendrait pas. Narcissa passait son temps à dire qu'il était parti faire le tour du monde, seule ou avec une femme… mais tout cela n'était que rumeur.

Dans le fond, Narcissa n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle était seulement blasée en permanence et vivait dans l'ombre de son marie. Lucius Malefoy était un dompteur de lions renommé dans le monde du cirque et sa passion ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à sa vie de famille. Au sein du cirque, on craignait Lucius Malefoy. Quand on était gamins, on évitait même de croiser son regard.

Narcissa et Lucius avait un fils : Draco. Il était fils unique parce que, avec sa passion, Lucius n'avait pas le temps de procréer plus que ça ! Draco était hautain, il aimait provoquer, mais il était relativement discret en règle général. Du moins il essayait, il vivait dans l'ombre de son père, comme sa mère. Il suivait d'ailleurs le même chemin que lui, il allait devenir dompteur.

Moi, je venais d'une fratrie de six enfants. J'étais la petite dernière et la seule fille, de surcroît. Mon frère le plus âgé, Billy, était magicien avec deux autres de mes frères, des jumeaux, Fred et George. Ils avaient fait l'école de magie de Londres. Mon frère le plus jeune, d'un an et demi mon ainée, Ron, était trapéziste. Il avait été logé à la même enseigne que moi. ET pour finir, Percy, le deuxième plus agé de mes frères, était dompteur. Mes parents faisaient tourner la fratrie comme une véritable boutique. Toujours en activité, jamais de place pour un instant d'ennui…

\- Tu es sublime, Ginny. Me lança Hermione, me sortant de mes pensées brusquement.

\- Arrêtes, je sais qu't'aurais aimé être une rousse sauvage comme moi, mais t'es pas mal non plus.

Hermione poussa un rire qui sembla la détendre un peu. Cela me fit sourire, j'aimais la voir s'amuser un peu.

\- T'es prête ? demanda-t-elle

\- Plus que jamais, ma poule.

Je plantai mes grands yeux bleus maquillé de paillettes dorées dans ceux noisettes tout aussi maquillé. Les maquillages et les tenues pour les numéros étaient sublimes et nous étions comme deux gamines devenant des princesse (bon, moi j'ai jamais aimé les princesse, mais c'est pour que l'exemple sois parlant).

Hermione glissa sa main dans la mienne puis nous nous sortîmes de la caravane que nous partagions, et qui était installé derrière le chapiteau comme toutes les autres. Nous nous glissâmes sous la grande toile colorée pour y découvrir une multitude de petits êtres et animaux qui s'agitaient, s'activaient comme dans une fourmilière pour que tout soit parfait pour le lendemain. Au milieu de cette foule immense, j'aperçu Lily qui observait mon frère s'entraîner pour lui prodiguer ses derniers conseils avant le spectacle.

Je me dirigeai vers elle suivit d'Hermione.

\- Ah, Foxy ! enfin là ! me dit Lily.

Oui, elle m'avait toujours appelé Foxy à cause de mes cheveux roux comme un renard. J'avais beau lui expliquer qu'elle avait les mêmes que moi, elle ne démordait pas et s'obstinait à m'appeler comme ça.

\- Vous êtes superbe les filles, Hermione, t'as retouché les costume dans la nuit ? Enchaina-t-elle en regardant Mione

\- Oui, j'avoue, j'ai craqué… mais quelques détails devaient être repris à la main !

\- Bon boulot, Granger !

Ah cet instant, Ron descendit de la grande toile sous les trapèzes pour venir nous voir. Il était en sueur, cela devait faire un bout de temps qu'il avait commencé à s'entrainer.

\- Ah, t'es là, toi ! J'ai faillis t'attendre ! Déclara-t-il avant de plaquer tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Oui, mon frère et Hermione étaient ensemble depuis un an maintenant, bien qu'ils aient commencé à se tourner autour bien avant !

\- Tu connais ta sœur, la ponctualité ce n'est pas son fort ! rétorqua mon amie brune.

\- J'te permets pas d'me dénoncer comme ça, Granger !

\- On arrête de papoter sans rien faire ici, on commence à s'étirer les filles ! lança Lily de loin qui était partit encouragé son mari.

\- Oui chef ! rétorquai-je.

Et nous commençâmes, Hermione et moi, à nous étirer. Debout, Hermione sollicita mon frère pour lui demander son aide.

\- Ron, tiens moi la main, j'ai besoin d'un appui.

\- J'peux t'en donner un autre d'appui…

\- T'es dégueulasse Weasley, et pour info j'entends tout ! je répondis avant même qu'Hermione ne le fasse.

Celle-ci était morte de rire. Une fois sa main dans celle de Ron, elle saisit son pied et leva sa jambe en Y pour venir la placer derrière sa tête. Hermione avait toujours possédé une souplesse naturelle, et ce depuis gamine. Moi, j'avais dû en passer des heures en grand écart pour acquérir son niveau ! Mon point fort n'était clairement pas la souplesse, bien que désormais, et après des années d'acharnement, j'avais réussis à rattraper mon retard. Non, mon point fort était ma dextérité aérienne et mon équilibre.

Toutes les acrobaties périlleuses m'étaient réservées. Hermione, elle, donnait dans la contorsion la plus part du temps. On formait une belle équipe. En fait, officiellement, Hermione était en duo avec moi pour certains numéro, et avec Ron pour d'autre. Moi, de même. Mon frère, Hermione et moi formions un trio.

Je commençais mes grands écart (qui me faisaient chier au plus haut point, vous connaissez mon amour pour les étirements) lorsque Ron apporta sa rumeur du jour (une vraie commère).

\- Il parait qu'Astoria va revenir. Déclara-t-il

\- Quoi ?! lança Hermione.

\- Ça fait un an qu'on ne l'a pas vue !

\- Je sais mais, c'est ce qui se dit dans l'équipe. Il parait qu'elle est complètement remise de ses blessures et qu'elle revient prendre sa place d'avant.

Astoria Greengrass était une voltigeuse qui avait, un an avant ce jour, quitté le cirque suite à une violente chute sur le crâne. Astoria était très caractérielle mais d'une gentillesse sans nom. Elle était honnête mais et ne supportait pas l'injustice. Son départ avait laissé un vide immense dans l'équipe.

\- Ça serait de la folie ! déclara Hermione, elle a subi un traumatisme crânien ! Elle serait dingue de remonter à cheval !

\- Mais nous, les gens du cirque, nous sommes dingue, Mione ! lui lança mon frère.

\- Il a raison ! C'n'est pas dingue de se lancer dans le vide à plus de trente mètres du sol, d'un trapèze ? Oui de se suspendre par les pieds à un simple ruban à quarante mètres au-dessus du sol, sans aucune protection ? j'enchaînais.

\- On parle de mois, les copains ? déclara une voix derrière nous.

Nous eûmes tous le réflexe de nous retourner en reconnaissant la voix d'Astoria pour lui sauter simultanément dans les bras.

\- Putain, Asto, tu nous as manqué ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu revenais ? je demandai.

\- J'voulais vous faire la surprise !

\- Et quelle surprise ! renchérit Hermione, inquiète pour elle mais heureuse.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? Ca bosse dure pour le show ?

Nous continuâmes d'échanger sous le regard curieux, voir… troublé de Malefoy. Il avait abandonné son regard hautain et semblait en états de choque. Astoria était la seule personne qu'il respectait un minimum dans cette équipe et pour qui il n'éprouvait pas que du mépris.

Au bout de quelques instants à papoter avec nous, elle planta son regard dans celui de Draco pour lui tendre un sourire sournois.

\- Tiens tiens, Malefoy, j't'ai manqué ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, Greengrass, mais on va faire comme si ! Alors, comment s'était l'hosto ?

\- Orf, tu sais, la bouffe est dégueulasse mais on était au petit soin pour moi.

Il sourit légèrement puis repartie s'entrainer comme si de rien n'était. Jamais trop d'effusion chez Malefoy, mais ce simple échange signifiait, dans le langage de Draco que sa rivale de toujours lui avait vraiment manqué.

\- Je ne suis pas venu les mains vides, les amis… reprit Astoria à notre intention, j'ai croisé quelqu'un sur la route, alors j'l'ai ramené avec moi pour de bon.

Le regard d'Astoria se dirigea vers l'entrée du chapiteau.. Un à un, tous les regards suivirent le siens, y compris le mien, pour tomber sûr…

\- Harry ! Cria Lily en se précipitant vers lui, suivit de son mari, de Ron, de Hermione et j'en passe.

Mais moi, je fus comme foudroyé sur place, immobile, incapable de bouger, comme si je venais d'apercevoir un revenant, comme s'il était un mort vivant. Je plaquai inconsciemment ma main sur ma bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Lorsque son regard croisa le miens, une larme dévala ma joue, puis je fis volte-face pour m'en aller m'isoler dans les loges.

Après deux ans d'absence, il était revenu et moi, j'avais l'impression que tous mes repères, tout ce que j'avais essayé de reconstruire après son départ, venait de s'effondrer. J'aurais pu me jeter dans ses bras, le sentir tout contre moi, lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué à en crever, mais j'avais bien trop de haine pour faire ça.

 _ **Voilà, voilà, la fin de ce premier chapitre!**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience, je veux tout savoir! Ce qui vous a plus ou déplus, ce qui vous à touché ou non, si l'idée du cirque du soleil vous plait!**_

 _ **A vos claviers les amis!**_

 _ **Bisous bisous!**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **Dolo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa! me revoici avec ce deuxième chapitre (qui est court mais le prochain sera plus long, une fois que le décors sera bien posé!) en espérant que ça plaira quand même!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE DEUX

 _20 ans plus tard – PDV LILY LUNA POTTER_

J'avais envie de me barrer d'ici. Sérieusement. Fêter mes seize ans au cirque ne m'enchantait pas du tout. Pour le coup, mes frères avaient été plutôt compréhensifs et avaient prévu un moment dans la fête pour me faire sortir d'ici. Sincèrement, j'aimais le cirque, et les gens du cirque, mais je les voyais trop. Beaucoup trop. Je préférais ne rien dire à mes parents car, bien évidemment, leur dire que je voulais faire autre chose de ma vie était blasphématoire pour eux. Je me débrouillais bien en temps qu'acrobate, en même temps, j'avais été formé par ma mère. Une véritable acharnée. Mais j'en avais ma claque des acrobaties, moi je voulais faire de la gymnastique en compétition. Bien sûre, ça, ma mère et mon père n'en savaient rien. Seul mon frère James dit Jimmy, était au courant.

Albus, lui, ne le savait pas. Cela n'aurait servi à rien étant donné qu'il était autant passionné par la magie que mon père…. Parfois j'me dis que j'aurais aimé naitre dans une famille normale avec une maison un chien, j'en sais rien moi ! Quelque chose de plus tranquille !

\- Alors Lily ! que penses-tu de tes cadeaux ? Me demanda ma grand-mère.

\- C'est fantastique, merci ! déclarais-je d'un ton las.

Cette réponse sembla suffire à ma grand-mère qui repartie discuter avec Astoria. C'est le moment que je choisis pour m'éclipser. Mes frères s'étaient dévoués pour faire diversion et le plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes, personne ne s'était aperçu de mon absence.

Je m'étais enfuis derrière le chapiteau et lorsque j'arrivai au lieu de rendez-vous, à l'abris des regards, il était déjà là : Scorpius.

Il était adossé à un poteau, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux blonds en bataille, et il m'observait de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- J'ai faillis t'attendre, Potter. Me lança-t-il.

Mais j'ignorai sa réplique provoquante et courrai jusqu'à lui pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Il passa une main possessive dans le creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, tout en me rendant mon baiser avec encore plus d'ardeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous détachions, à bout de souffle. Il vint coller son front au miens.

\- J'en peux plus de leur fêtes, pourquoi t'es pas venu… murmurai-je

\- Parce que j'pouvais pas, Lily, ma mère pense que je répète.

\- J'en envie d'me tirer d'ici. Déclarai-je

\- Moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas. Répondit-il l'air déçu.

\- Pourquoi faut toujours que tu sois pessimiste ? On pourrait très bien se barrer là, maintenant !

\- Mais tu rêves trop ! Tu crois qu'on s'en sort aussi facilement dans la vraie vie ? Ici on est logé nourrit, on a la famille avec nous, mais une fois qu'on aura quitté tout ça, ça sera terminé pour nous. On ne sera plus rien.

\- Mais on sera ensemble, le reste on s'en fout ! rétorquai-je.

Scorpius vint plaquer de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes encore plus passionnément que la fois précédente. J'enroulais alors mes cuisses autour du bassin de Scorpius qui me serra contre lui, semblant s'imprégner de moi

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Scorpius. Implorai-je en sachant ce qu'il répondrait.

\- Tu n'es pas prête, Lily. Tu n'as que…

\- Seize ans, et je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux, je sais, tu me la fait à chaque fois, mais moi je te dis que je sais ce que je veux. Je te veux toi, et ça, ça ne fais pas l'ombre d'un doute dans mon esprit.

\- Ca ne change rien au fait que tu n'es pas prête.

Je me détachais de lui, le visage fermé. Il passait son temps à me dire que je n'étais pas prête, comme s'il le savait mieux que moi. Au final, je commençais sérieusement à me demander s'il m'aimait autant qu'il le prétendait…

\- Si je te dégoute tant que ça, Malefoy, tu n'as qu'à le dire ! m'énervais-je, la voix chancelante.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu te fous de moi ?!

\- J'ai l'air ? rétorquai-je, je finis vraiment par me poser la…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car il s'était de nouveau emparé de mes lèvres avec une passion qui dépassait tout ce qu'il m'avais fait connaitre jusqu'alors. A bout de souffle, il se détacha pour saisir mon visage entre ses mains et me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux bleus océan dans lesquels je me serais perdu.

\- Ecoute moi bien, Lily Potter, j'ai envie de toi à en crever, et te voir tous les jours, à moitié nue, préparer tes numéros avec ce crétin de Calvin Nott, me rend dingue. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse pour l'avoir fait. Tu connais mon passé, Lily, tu sais à quel point j'ai pu m'en taper des filles en tout genre, et j'veux pas que tu sois l'une d'elles, ok ? j'veux pas que tu t'abaisse au rang de conquête, et j'veux que tu sois absolument sûre de ce que tu veux. Je t'aime comme un fou, Lily, et je t'interdis d'en douter.

Ça me piquait quelque part au milieu du cœur. Mais c'était pas une piqure désagréable, non, c'était quelque chose qui me donnait des frissons, ce truc qui vous noue le ventre tellement c'est fort. J'étais en train de tomber sacrément amoureuse de lui, et comme c'était pas permis ! Mais putain, c'était tellement bon !

Soudain quelque chose retint mon attention : Alors comme ça, il était jaloux de Calvin Nott ? Calvin était le fils ainé de Théodore Nott et de Daphné Greengrass. Il était le cousin de Scorpius et pourtant il ne semblait pas l'apprécier vraiment. Calvin était mon partenaire d'acrobaties, nous étions en duo depuis notre plus jeune âge et c'était probablement avec lui que je partagerais mon premier Show.

\- C'est ton cousin, Malefoy, sois plus aimable !

\- Justement, c'est mon cousin, je le connais, et je te dis qu'il traine un peu trop prêt de toi.

\- C'est normal, on est en duo lui et moi, et puis…

Je m'approchai de son oreille pour y glisser quelque chose.

\- Si tu voulais balader tes mains sur moi, il fallait faire acrobate, pas magicien.

\- Tellement facile à dire ! pesta-t-il

\- Ecoute, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, Calvin est mon ami, rien de plus ! De toute façon, j'pense que les filles ne l'interessent pas si tu vois ce que j'veux dire…

\- Tu penses qu'il est homo ?

\- Je penses, mais j'peux me tromper…

Je déposai alors délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- J'dois y retourner, ils vont commencer à se poser des questions !

\- Vas-y, on se voit en répète de toute façon.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de m'éclipser pour revenir incognito m'asseoir auprès des autres.

\- J'te dis que l'ouverture dans le double arrière groupé, tu la fait au milieu de la deuxième rotation, sinon tu te réceptionne mal ! déclara ma mère à l'intention de ma tante Hermione qui ne semblait pas d'accord avec elle.

\- Non ! Si tu pars mal sur ta deuxième rotation et que tu ouvres au milieu c'est trop tôt, c'est là que tu foires ta réception !

\- Putain… elles parlent encore d'acro ? je demandais à Jimmy, mon frère, qui semblait tout aussi motivé que moi par leur conversation.

\- Ouais… tu sais ce que c'est… ça va parler de cirque toute l'après-midi ! Et encore t'as loupé le meilleur ! t'aleur on a eu droit à un débat de deux heures sur la magie entre Papa et Théodore ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer d'ennui ! rétorqua-t-il.

James était mon frère le plus proche. J'aimais mes deux frère aussi fort, mais Abus était plus solitaire, il était dans son monde… Il était particulier et passionné de cirque, alors que Jimmy était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Jeune trapéziste, il ne comptait pas finir sa vie ici, mais, tout comme moi, il ne disait rien.

Ma cousine, Rose Weasley, débarqua. J'adorais ma cousine ! Elle était haute en couleur. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi pour me proposer venir la « voir dans son bureau pour parler business » autrement dit, elle allait se rouler un joint dans le champ à côté du chapiteau et voulait que je l'accompagne.

Je ne fumais pas, je tirais de temps en temps quand elle me proposait. Rose était amoureuse de la vie et de ses vices. Elle voulait tout vivre à fond, sans s'imposer de limite et sans chercher à en imposer aux autres. Elle était entière et extrême mais ça faisait du bien. Elle était assistante de magicien, et cela lui convenait, elle aspirait à une vie tranquille au sein du cirque mais sans avoir trop de responsabilité, et son poste auprès de mon père lui plaisait.

\- J'arrive. Lui dis-je en me levant pour la suivre, accompagné de mon frère.

Ma mère me demanda où nous allions, mais elle ignora complètement ma réponse quand je lui répondis que nous allions prendre l'air, elle était trop prise dans son débat avec ma tante Hermione. Je me levai pour la suivre en compagnie de Jimmy. Albus nous regarda partir sans dire un mot avant de porter à nouveau son regard vers ma mère et ma tante.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au champ voisin puis, une fois à l'ombre d'un grand saule pleureur, nous nous étalâmes par terre. Rose commença à rouler le son joint aidé par mon frère.

\- Bon alors, Lily, tu tires aujourd'hui ? demanda Rose

\- Non, elle ne tire rien du tout ! intervint Jimmy

\- Oh Jim, arrêtes de faire le daron, laisse la vivre, un peu !

\- Ouais, laisses-moi vivre, un peu ! Je fais ce que je veux ! j'enchainais pour provoquer mon frère

\- Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand t'aura la santé en ruine !

\- Dit-il avec un joint à la main… je dis

\- C'est pas pareil, j'suis pas acrobate moi ! toi, si ! Tu dois péter la forme !

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner vers ma cousine.

\- Bon, Rosie, t'en es où dans ta quête du grand amour ?

\- M'en parle pas ! J'abandonne, c'est pas pour moi. J'y réfléchissais la dernière fois que j'me suis fait sauté et vraiment c'est pas mon truc l'amour. Moi j'préfère profiter.

\- Tellement classe. Déclara mon frère

\- Oh ça va, fait pas ta prude Jimmy. Vous, les mecs, quand vous parlez de vos plans cul avec la finesse d'un pilier de comptoir, personne vous dis rien, c'est limite si on vous trouve pas virile, mais quand c'est nous ça choc ? Jim, j'te pensais moins sexiste que ça !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, fais pas ta drama queen j'ai rien dis ! Juste j'pense que tu devrais essayer l'amour, le vrai.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est romantique mon frère ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ? je demandai

Les joues de mon frère devinrent rouges.

\- Oh tu vas pas me dire que t'es gêné ? depuis quand tu fais ton timide avec la famille, toi ?

\- Ça va, j'ai pas droit à mon intimité ? Et puis tu fais la maline, mais j'trouve que tu t'absente souvent ces derniers temps, c'est pour voir qui ?

Le connard. Ce fut à mon tour de virer au rouge. Je savais que Jimmy était malin et qu'il finirait par se douter de quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas préparé à l'éventualité de devoir lui en parler.

\- J'te dis rien si tu m'dis rien ! je réponds

\- Je ne dirais rien ! dit-il

\- Très bien !

Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine pour montrer mon mécontentement.

\- Vous allez pas faire la gueule ?! vous avez quel âge ! Bon, trève de bavardage, passons aux choses sérieuse, Lily c'est bien gentil l'anniversaire avec la famille, mais on va trouver un moment pour fêter ça dignement avec les cousins et les potes ! parce que c'est un peu trop sage ici, bon mis à part le vin rouge qui coule à flot ! déclara Rose

\- Ouais, mais quand ? Ils nous laisseront jamais sortir sans eux ! je dis

\- Ca c'est parce que tu ne connais pas mes talents de négociatrice, fais moi confiance, tu l'aura ton anniversaire digne de ce nom !

Je lui souris. Elle était vraiment top ma cousine.

\- Et moi je serais invité ? demanda Jimmy

\- Non, toi tu es trop vieux. Rétorqua Rose.

Il afficha une moue déçue

\- J'déconne c'est bon ! Bien sûr que t'es convié !

\- Ah merci bien !

Le joint tournait et nous flotions au milieu des champs, éloigné de tout problème, rien ne pouvais venir distordre notre bien être. Parfois, quand les choses semblent nous échapper, il suffit de se retourner pour voir si la famille est toujours là, et après ça, on peut repartir vers l'avant en se disant qu'on ne seras jamais seuls. Que de toute manière, si on tombe, il y a des gens derrière nous pour nous relever, et ça fait du bien.

 **Voilà voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre deux, j'attends vos réactions!**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **Dolo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holaaa! Me revoici avec un troisième chapitre! Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et toujours en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Retour en 1990 – PDV EXTERNE_

Elle s'était enfuie en le voyant arrivé. Elle avait couru jusque dans les loges en espérant qu'il vienne la rejoindre pour s'expliquer, ou bien s'excuser. Oui, c'est ça, elle voulait qu'il s'excuse pour le mal qu'il avait fait, pour le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui après son départ. Elle voulait qu'il paye, qu'il s'en morde les doigts, mais non. Au lieu de ça, il restait avec les autres à se faire choyer, câliner tendrement comme le messie qui reviendrait. Elle ne supportait pas de les entendre tous au loin le couvrir d'éloge, lui pleurer sur l'épaule, elle, elle valait mieux que ça. Un peu de dignité. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient dévaler ses joues roses et observa son reflet dans le miroir lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la pièce à travers le miroir.

Il était là, adosser au mur, les mains dans les poches. Il la scrutait attentivement. Lorsqu'il était parti, elle avait quinze ans et elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Maintenant, elle allait sur ses dix huit ans et ressemblait de plus en plus à une femme.

\- Ginny…

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui pour lui faire face, Non je ne te pardonne pas, et je me fiche de savoir ce qui t'as poussé à partir, Potter, tu ne t'es pas soucié de nous, toi ! Tu n'en avais rien à foutre non plus, alors pour l'amour du ciel, ne dis rien ! déballa-t-elle furieuse.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Lâcha-t-il

Ses joues se mirent à rougir violement puis elle baissa le regard.

\- Pas toi, Harry.

\- Tu mens.

\- J'ai pas d'autre choix que de te mentir.

\- Si… Dit-il en s'approchant de Ginny lentement, tu pourrais tout simplement me dire que je t'ai manqué, et que de me revoir ça te pique le ventre tellement ça te rend heureuse.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Te voir ça me pique le ventre de rage tellement je t'en veux, c'est ça la vérité. Tu n'es pas parti à la guerre, Harry, tu es partie un beau jour parce que tu t'es engueulé avec le patron ! Tu crois que j'me suis jamais engueulé avec moi ? Et je suis toujours là !

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ! rétorqua le brun

\- Alors dis le moi. Je ne peux pas le deviner.

Le magicien inspira profondément. Ginny l'observa à son tour. Lui aussi devenait un homme. Un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans au charme fou. En réalité, tout lui avait manqué, ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, aussi indiscipliné que lui, ses yeux émeraudes qui la transperçaient à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait le regard dedans, son air de gosse qui vient de faire une connerie… Elle s'égarait, elle ne devait pas occulter la haine qu'elle avait envers lui.

\- J'peux pas t'expliquer, Ginny… Mais il y a une raison.

\- Tu vois ! tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu n'as jamais aucune explication à rien ou alors tu me les caches parce que probablement que tu me vois encore comme une gamine ! Je ne suis plus candide, Harry, et c'est trop pour moi, là.

Elle passa devant lui pour quitter la pièce mais il la retint par le bras pour qu'elle se mette face à lui. La distance entre eux s'était restreinte. Elle se figea, d'un coup, au contact de la main d'harry sur son bras.

\- Arrêtes de te défiler, tout le temps ! T'es toujours aussi droite dans tes principes et rancunière qu'avant ! Mais lâche prise un peu ! Même s'il faut que tu m'en mettes plein la gueule mais arrête de vouloir préserver ta foutue dignité ! Lâche tes principes cinq minutes et sois franche ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état de nerf pareil ?

\- Putain mais ça te suffit pas une absence de deux ans sans nouvelles ni motif pour être en colère ?!

\- Si, mais pas venant de toi ! Tu m'appréciais trop pour me tourner le dos à mon retour !

\- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Potter, et moi je fais ma vie.

Il s'approcha encore d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'à peine quelques centimètres les séparent. Elle allait flancher, elle allait lâcher prise mais elle ne devait pas. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, Ginny avait une fierté hors norme et ce besoin exacerbé de préserver sa dignité.

\- J'étais le centre de TON monde, Weasley, et ne le nie pas.

\- Parce que j'étais une adolescente et comme toutes les autres j'étais éperdument amoureuse du grand Harry Potter, mais j'ai grandi. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne.

Puis elle se détacha de lui, à contre cœur mais par dignité, et sortit des loges pour rejoindre les autres. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Dès qu'elle sortit des loges, Hermione vint la voir.

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle

\- Rien, t'inquiètes, on s'est expliqué c'est tout.

\- Je vois… Bon sinon c'est pas tout mais on a une répétition nous !

Ginny sourit à sa meilleure amie et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à répéter leurs acrobaties. De son côté, Astoria décida d'aller voir Harry qui était parti s'asseoir dans un coin, échappant encore un peu à Molly qui ne l'avait pas encore vu mais qui lui sauterais dessus lorsqu'elle le verrait, pour lui faire la morale.

\- Bah alors, on broie du noir, Potter ? demanda la brune en s'asseyant à côté de son ami

\- Non, j'essaye de redescendre, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

\- Tu fais allusion aux embrassades de tes amis qui sont heureux de te retrouver ou au fil à retordre que te donne Weasley fille ?

Il esquissa un demi-sourire.

\- Un peu des deux…

\- Ca va lui passer, laisse lui le temps, tu la connais, elle te résistera pas longtemps.

\- Hmm… j'en suis pas si sûre. Elle a changé.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle est plus affirmée qu'avant, elle sait ce qu'elle veut…

\- Ouais, elle devient une femme quoi, ça te pose un souci ?

Harry regarda Astoria un poil décontenancé.

\- Ecoute, il faut que tu acceptes qu'elle ne te courra pas après toute ta vie, Harry, elle ne s'est pas arrêté de vivre pendant ton absence et c'est normal…

\- Ouais…

De leurs côté, les artistes répétaient et les acrobates s'acharnaient à répéter les mouvements qui leurs posaient le plus de difficultés. Les techniciens et logisticiens s'activaient dans tous les sens pour que le grand chapiteau soit prêt le lendemain. Harry observait cette scène et ce dit qu'il avait l'impression de voir une fourmilière en période de ravitaillement. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'éteindre brutalement lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Ginny et son partenaire d'accros. Ce dernier n'était autre que Théodore Nott. Un grand brun ténébreux qu'Harry n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle faisait réellement partie du spectacle et que maintenant, elle avait un partenaire. Ils riaient aux éclats, semblaient en parfaite harmonie et les traits de son visage étaient détendus quand elle parlait avec Théodore. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, mais ça bien sûre, il le garderait pour lui.

Harry ne se sentait plus à sa place au milieu de tout ça, il n'arriverait pas a s'en refaire une il le savait. Il décida qu'il en avait assez vu et s'éclipsa hors du chapiteau pour aller trouver un bar dans le village le plus proche. Il marcha une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de tomber sur un petit pub en coin de rue. Il s'y aventura et décida d'attaquer sa tournée avec un verre de Whisky.

…

La répétition avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde et la plupart des artistes décidèrent d'aller se mettre au lit aussi vite qu'ils le purent. D'autre, comme Draco, n'arrivaient pas à se faire à l'idée d'aller dormir.

En effet, le jeune homme blond avait beau chercher l'envie et la motivation, il n'avait pas la tête à se reposer. Elle était revenue. Sa rival de toujours, celle pour qui il avait un minimum de respect, celle qui l'avait toujours poussé à se dépasser. Il avait mis un bout de temps à accepter qu'elle s'en aille et voilà qu'elle était de retour. Au moment où il commençait à réellement accepter. Au moment où il commençait à reconstruire sa putain de carapace. Elle le sortit de ses pensées en arrivant dans la loge qui n'était alors occupée que par le blond.

\- Astoria. Déclara Malefoy en plantant son regard orageux dans celui de la brune.

\- Malefoy. On dort pas ? demanda-t-elle

\- Insomnie, comme souvent.

\- Je vois…

Astoria le regardait se ronger l'esprit tout seul. Elle le connaissait par cœur et elle savait que quelque chose le travaillait.

\- T'as toujours aussi peu de conversation qu'avant… dit-elle pour le piquer

\- Toujours. J'aime pas parler pour rien dire.

\- Un an d'absence… on a forcément des choses à ce dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on se dise ? demanda-t-il amer.

\- J'en sais rien, pose moi des questions. Dit-elle, ne voulant pas que leur échange prenne fin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Potter ?

Et voilà, il avait lâché sa phrase comme une bombe. Il avait laissé sa curiosité et ses nerfs prendre le dessus sur son légendaire self control, ce qui décontenança un peu la brune qui avait plutôt l'habitude du sarcasme de Draco.

\- Alors c'est ça qui te pose problème ? J'ai trouvé Potter un matin, endormis dans un bar, je l'ai ramené chez moi, on a discuté, et il a décidé de revenir. C'est tout. Mais même s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et moi, en quoi cela te regarderait ? rétorqua Astoria d'un ton plus que sérieux.

\- En rien, j'm'en tape, c'est de la curiosité. Répondit-il froidement en baissant le regard vers ses chaussures.

Astoria ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire. On aurait dit un enfant vexé. Elle aimait quand il laissait transparaitre un morceau de sa fragilité.

\- T'es jaloux où je rêve ? demanda-t-elle alors

\- Ca va pas, non ?! qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? se défendit le blond

\- J'en sais rien, mais en général c'est pas la première question qu'on pose après un an d'absence.

\- Ça m'intriguait, c'est tout.

\- Très bien. Et tu comptes… rester sur la défensive jusqu'à la fin des temps où… ? tenta Astoria.

Il releva son regard pour le planter à nouveau dans celui de son amie d'antan. Il put y lire quelques chose de nouveau… elle voulait faire quelque chose, ou du moins elle attendait quelques chose de lui mais elle n'osait pas l'aborder. Ils restèrent un instant là à se fixer dans une tension plus que palpable jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui avait niché sa tête dans le cou du blond. Il sentait tout, le petit corps de la jeune fille contre son cœur, ses cheveux longs qui chatouillaient son coup, elle était vulnérable et totalement dévoilée ce qui lui arrivait très rarement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Draco. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle attendit en fermant les yeux. En réalité, elle n'attendait rien de lui parce qu'il ne fallait jamais rien attendre d'un Malefoy, elle voulait juste qu'il le sache.

\- Toi aussi. Murmura-t-il en retour de manière presque inaudible, mais qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

…

Molly avait entendu dire de ci de là qu'Harry et Astoria étaient de retour. Molly était une sorte de Marâtre ici, pour les artistes comme pour les techniciens. Ils l'appelaient tous « la mère », la considérant comme une deuxième maman. Toujours là lorsqu'il y avait un problème, et toujours prête à prendre soin de tout le monde bien que très autoritaire par moment. Molly était une ancienne danseuse de cabaret qui avait suivis son mari dans le cirque. Elle aimait ce milieu et n'avait jamais regretté son choix.

Lorsque Percy était venu lui parler du retour d'Harry, elle avait viré au rouge.

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Non, m'man, j'te jure, c'est Ron qui me l'as dit, il l'as vu !

\- Enfin tu connais ton frère, il voit un peu ce qu'il veut aussi ! rétorqua Molly, septique.

\- Oui mais il n'est pas le seul à le dire. Enfin, si c'est vrai, tant mieux ! Il était temps.

\- Comment ça, tant mieux ?! tu crois qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça ? Attends de voir ce que je lui réserve comme accueil, il risque de s'en rappeler !

\- Maman, arrête, tu m'fais peur… déclara Percy légèrement effrayé

\- Oh, ça va ! t'en a vu d'autre ! Mais d'ailleurs, elle est où ta sœur ?

\- Bah, elle est avec Hermione, elles sortent ce soir je crois.

\- Ah oui, elles sortent ? La veille du grand spectacle ?! Attends qu'elles rentrent elles aussi, elles ont mangé quelque choses au moins j'espère ? J'vais leur préparer un truc à grignoter pour quand elles rentrent, on sait jamais…

\- Maman ! Déstresse ! Tu devrais te reposer un peu, profite, tout le monde est de sortie ce soir, fais toi une soirée en amoureux avec papa, j'm'occupe de surveiller l'arrivée des filles.

\- Ah Percy, tu as toujours été mon fils préféré. Déclara sa mère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

\- Tu dis ça à tous tes gosses, m'man.

\- Oui, bah ce soir c'est toi ! les autres avaient qu'à être là !

Percy sourit légèrement et Molly partit se refaire une beauté pour embarquer son mari au restaurant. Percy avait raison, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris du bon temps avec son mari. Elle avait envie de se redonner une seconde jeunesse pour la soirée.

…

Hermione et Ginny étaient sorti prendre du bon temps également, à la demande de Ginny bien sûre. Hermione avait tenté de dissuader la jeune femme en lui expliquant que la veille du grand spectacle ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais elle avait vite compris que c'était peine perdu lorsque la rouquine lui avait rétorqué « oh, c'est bon Mione, sors-toi les doigts du cul un peu, et profite de la vie ! ». Non pas que cet argument ai suffi à convaincre Hermione, mais elle préférait accompagner son amie au cas où il lui arrive quelque chose. Elles avaient donc erré dans les rues à la recherche d'un bar lorsqu'elles finirent par rentre dans un pub. La musique s'empara d'elles dès leur entrée dans la pièce et elles semblèrent se détendre à vue d'œil. Elles allaient s'asseoir au bar pour commander et se poser enfin lorsqu'elles entendirent des voix s'élever. Elles se tournèrent brusquement pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Elles virent deux serveurs entrain de tenter de virer quelqu'un du bar. Un jeune homme brun visiblement ivre qui se débattait et criait que c'était une injustice pure. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'elles reconnurent Harry.

Ginny se leva et s'interposa entre Harry et les deux serveurs.

\- C'est bon j'm'occupe de lui. Déclara-t-elle à l'intention des messieurs qui acquiescèrent en la laissant gérer.

Hermione l'avait rejoint pour tenir Harry qui tanguait légèrement.

\- C'est une blague ? déclara-t-elle, j'espère pour toi que tu vas profiter de ta nuit, Potter parce que demain tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure déclara Hermione d'un ton menaçant comme toujours.

\- Mione, aide-moi à le ramener, j'm'occupe de le mettre au lit en arrivant.

La brune acquiesça et le trio rentra au chapiteau. Hermione partit se coucher dans la caravane de Ron en s'étant assuré que Ginny gérait la situation. La rouquine entra dans sa caravane en lâchant Harry qui tenait désormais debout.

\- T'es pitoyable. Lui lâcha-t-elle avec hargne.

\- Mais c'est pas moiiiii ! C'est le videur, il voulait que je paye ma conso et… et moi j'avais pas de… d'argeeeent !

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de te déshabiller parce que t'as renversé de l'alcool sur ton t-shirt et moi, j'aimerais dormir.

\- Tu vas dormir ? Mais t'es nuuulle, viens on ressort, on va s'amuser !

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'aller m'amuser là, maintenant ? Avec toi qui viens de me ruiner ma soirée ?! Regarde-toi. Tu me fais de la peine.

Harry baissa les yeux, rouge de honte, en direction de ses mains qu'il triturait, gêné. Ginny l'observait, et face à sa mine de gamin qu'on dispute, elle ressentit une vague de culpabilité. Elle soupira avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Bon… J'vais t'enlever ton t-shirt et tu vas dormir. On reparlera de tout ça demain, ok ? demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête timide, puis elle saisis son t-shirt qu'elle lui retira. Face à son torse nu et ferme, elle sentit ses propres joues rougir violemment. Pourquoi fallait-il que même dans un moment aussi minable son corps lui joue des tours ?

\- Arrêtes de me mater, ça me gêne, j'suis pudique. Déclara Harry

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, prise au dépourvu et ris légèrement.

\- Non mais je rêve. Murmura-t-elle.

Ginny le laissa prendre place dans le lit de Hermione pour s'allonger et pris place dans son lit après s'être mis en pyjama.

\- Ginny ?

\- Quoi, encore ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi ?

\- Dors, Harry.

\- Hmmf.

Ce fut la dernière intervention du jeune homme puisqu'il s'endormit sur le coup laissant Ginny plongé dans ses pensées. La rousse eu bien plus de mal que lui à s'endormir. Le lendemain matin aux alentours de huit heures du matin, Ginny se leva pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain. Elle était sous la douche lorsqu'Harry se réveilla. Il resta immobile dans son lit durant de longues minutes en tentant de se rappeler de sa soirée de la veille et surtout de comment il s'était retrouvé dans la caravane de Ginny. Il se souvenait être allé dans un bar pour décompresser, s'être mis à boire encore et encore et puis plus rien. Un mal de crâne s'empara de lui d'un seul coup. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir bu et se promit que c'était la dernière fois. Il fut brutalement sortit de sa réflexion lorsque Ginny sortit de la douche les cheveux trempés et les corps simplement recouvert d'une courte serviette de bain. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit réveillé si tôt et se figea et rougit en le voyant.

Son regard à lui avait parcouru (malgré lui) le corps de la jeune femme à vitesse grand V. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

\- Putain…

\- T'étais pas censé être réveillé si tôt… déclara la rousse.

\- Oui, bah j'regrette pas d'm'être réveillé.

\- Imbécile. Lança Ginny.

Il sourit légèrement.

\- Dit, Ginny, tu, hum… tu peux m'éclairer sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

\- On a couché ensemble. C'était cool.

Il se figea et écarquilla les yeux, ce qui fit rire aux éclats la jeune femme. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire.

\- Mais non, déstresse, avec Hermione on t'a trouvé ivre morte en train de te battre avec deux serveurs hier dans un bar, alors j't'ai ramené.

\- Super drôle, Ginny. Vraiment. Et puis si t'avais couché avec moi, tu te serais pas contenté d'un « c'est cool ». Déclara le jeune homme, vexé

\- Ça va, les chevilles ? Et puis c'est moi qui devrais te passer un savon pour avoir ruiné ma soirée entre copine avec Hermione !

\- J'suis désolé… déclara-t-il d'un ton soudain très sérieux.

\- C'est bon, j'vais pas te faire la morale, Hermione vas s'en charger. Moi j'ai rien à te dire. Sur ce j'vais m'habiller.

Ginny saisi un short de survêtement et un débardeur dans sa garde-robe pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour, Harry l'observa en long en large et en travers. Il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder, tant qu'elle ne le savait pas. Ses longs cheveux roux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ses longues jambes nus, ses courbes qu'il devinait parfaitement sous la serviette de bain… Il fallait qu'il arrête, il se fatiguait pour rien.

Avant qu'il parte, Ginny avait quinze ans et, comme beaucoup des filles de son âge dans le cirque, elle était amoureuse de lui. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts et elle fondait. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement ce statut de tombeur dont il ne profitait même pas, mais avec Ginny quelque chose était différent. Ouais, la différence avec Ginny c'était qu'elle avait suffisamment de pudeur pour ne pas lui dire, et suffisamment de dignité pour ne pas lui montrer l'effet qu'il lui faisait, du moins à cette époque-là.

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et le jeune homme se dit que c'était pour lui le moment de s'éclipser. Il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement à recevoir le savon de Hermione ni celui de Molly mais il se dit que plutôt serais le mieux.

Ginny, elle sortit quelques instants après le départ d'Harry et partit s'entrainer. Ce matin, elle avait préparation physique, et cette après-midi, c'était l'installation de la salle de spectacle. Elle se dit qu'avec un tel programme, elle n'aurait pas le temps de penser à Potter. Elle partit aussitôt en direction du centre d'entrainement.

C'était l'effervescence, l'heure du spectacle approchait à grand pas, le stress et l'euphorie montait en loge. Les costumes, les maquillages, tout était éclatant de beauté et Ginny avait des étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée de monter sur scène pour la première fois. Rien, à cet instant, n'aurait pu venir la contrarier à cet instant. Elle allait s'envoler, devenir quelqu'un, et même Lily qui leur mettait une pression monstrueuse n'arrivait pas à perturber sa sérénité intérieur. Elle allait devenir une étoile.

...

 _ **Voilà, voilààààà! Fin de ce troisième chapitre, à vos clavier, dites moi tout!**_

 _ **Bisous bisous!**_

 _ **Dolo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**holà! Me revoilà avec ce chapitre quatre plus long que les précédent et qui, j'espère vous plaira. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, bien que ça n'ai pas l'air de se bagarrer à l'entrer du saloon comme dirait l'autre, mais tant pis!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

CHAPITRE QUATRE :

 _Dix ans plus tard – PDV EXTERNE_

Comme tous les matins, James c'était levé aux aurors pour se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Il adorait faire ça. Se réveiller à cinq heures du matin, venir s'asseoir dehors, sur les marches du chapiteau, et regarder le soleil se lever, juste sous ses yeux. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de temps en temps, même s'il n'était pas un grand solitaire. Il chérissait cet instant qui lui appartenait rien qu'à lui, avant de se lancer dans une journée de plus entièrement dévouée au cirque. Il était là, une légère brise laissant ses cheveux bruns s'ébouriffer, observant les alentours et profitant du calme absolu qui lui était offert, plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il débarqua en face de lui : Calvin Nott.

Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, cette silhouette élancée d'acrobate, ses cheveux noirs bouclés qui retombaient sur ses yeux tout aussi noirs. Cet air nonchalant en permanence, il était bien là, debout juste devant lui, planté-là comme un monument… il s'imposait sans même avoir besoin de parler.

\- Tiens… James.

James ravala alors sa salive, se sentant comme intimidé par le garçon, sans aucune raison apparente.

\- Calvin. Déclara-t-il en tentant de ne pas perdre la face.

L'acrobate planta alors son regard sombre dans celui de James. Un frisson parcourut brutalement l'échine du brun qui ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de peur ou d'autre chose. Calvin prenait un malin plaisir à le terroriser, étant enfant, et depuis, il avait toujours gardé cet air méprisant et supérieur lorsqu'il s'adressait à James. Au début, James le vivait plutôt bien, sachant qu'il se foutait royalement de l'avis de Nott Junior, jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange sensation vienne s'emparer de lui, et puis tout avait dérapé. Il avait commencé à ne plus contrôler ses sens, puis il s'était mis à rêver de Calvin, et là, il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'il allait en chier pour s'accepter et pour garder le secret, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, l'intello ?

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, on n'as plus huit ans, Nott.

\- Ouh, c'est vrai que tu es devenu un vrai rebelle maintenant, Potter.

\- T'es venu ici pour me prendre la tête ? demanda James dans un calme qui l'étonnait lui-même.

\- Non, mais quand j'te croise, c'est plus fort que moi.

Jimmy leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour rentrer, sa tranquillité perturbé par Calvin.

\- Pas si rebelle que ça finalement, le dégonflé. Lança Nott.

James serra les poings et se tourna doucement pour lui faire face à nouveau. C'était comme si Calvin voulait le pousser à bout, comme si ce dernier voulait se repaître de la haine de James. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans le panneau, il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Pas encore.

\- Faut croire que t'as raison, Nott.

\- Quel calme ! Le zen incarné. Tu m'épate Jimmy, sincèrement ! ironisa Calvin Nott avec sarcasme

\- Prends-en de la graine. Rétorqua James en le provoquant du regard.

Calvin n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il n'arriverait pas à se résigner au fait qu'il n'arriverais pas à le mettre en colère tout de suite et ça le frustrait. En réalité, Calvin avait toujours été intrigué par le personnage de James Potter Junior. Il le trouvait d'un calme et d'une sérénité qui le mettait hors de lui. Calvin était un caractériel. Il avait les émotions décuplées et cela pouvait donner lieu à des altercations spectaculaires. Il ne faisait pas dans l'état d'âme, Calvin, non, sois il ne disait rien, sois il détruisait. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler toutes les émotions qui se mélangeaient dans son cerveau, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de Jimmy. Si bien qu'un jour, Calvin et James s'étaient battus. Pour être plus précis, Calvin avait mis une droite à James lors d'une altercation.

\- Ça t'as pas suffis l'œil au bord noir de l'autre jour ? tenta Nott pour faire réagir le brun en face de lui.

Là s'en était trop, Jimmy se sentait humilié, une fois de plus, par le grand Calvin Nott, l'indestructible, le ténébreux… Il en avait marre.

\- Vas t'faire foutre, Nott.

Calvin arbora un sourire sournois et sadiquement satisfait. Il s'approcha de Jimmy de quelques pas de manière à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de son rival puis il déposa son pouce sur les dernières marques de l'œil tuméfié du jeune homme. Harry retint son souffle, incapable de bouger, il était comme figé sous les doigts de Nott.

\- Ca cicatrise bien. Déclara Calvin.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda James, pourquoi tu ME fais ça ? On est tellement nombreux dans ce cirque, alors pourquoi moi ?

Doucement, très lentement, sans retirer sa main du visage de Jimmy, Calvin s'était approché. Et là, dans le silence du crépuscule, à l'aube d'une nouvelle journée, au creux d'un recoin derrière le grand chapiteau, Calvin déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de James. L'échange dura quelques courtes secondes mais il sembla à Jimmy tellement cours et tellement long à la fois. Il était choqué. Choqué de la réaction de son propre corps qui aurait voulu que cet échange dure bien plus longtemps, choqué que ce baiser furtif confirme son attirance pour les hommes, choqué de ne pas l'avoir repoussé, de ne pas l'avoir détesté pour l'avoir embrassé, choqué et angoissé. Angoissé à l'idée que Calvin continu de le tourmenter. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un long regard riche en intensité s'ensuivit. Le regard noir de Calvin capturait totalement les iris noisette de James.

\- Oublie ça, Potter. Déclara froidement l'acrobate avant de s'éclipser comme un voleur.

Jimmy, lui, resta un instant perturbé et perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il avait rêvé ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant la sensation était bien trop réelle et encore présente, c'était vraiment arrivé, et il devrait faire avec. Maintenant que Calvin avait fait ça, il allait le tourmenter deux fois plus.

…

Lily venait de terminer son entrainement matinal et il était midi. L'heure de manger vous dites ? Non, raté. C'était l'heure de la grande réunion avec les artistes, les techniciens et le directeur du cirque pour l'annonce de la prochaine destination. En effet, les membres du cirque allaient savoir dans quelle pays allait se dérouler le prochain grand show. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple destination. Elle allait déterminer le theme et les décors du grand spectacle. Les artistes allaient devoir s'imprégner totalement de la culture du pays.

Tous étaient donc réunis sous le chapiteau dans les gradins pour cette annonce tant attendu. Lily, James et Rose s'étaient, comme toujours assis à côté. Les adultes étaient sur les rangs du fond en surélévation, en train de s'évertuer à attendre le silence des plus jeunes générations. Le calme fut immédiat lorsque le directeur arriva. Il se planta au centre du chapiteau comme pour annoncer quelque chose de très solennel, on aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler.

\- Bien, les amis, j'espère que les entrainements se passent bien, j'essaye de venir vous voir dès que j'ai du temps de libre, mais ce n'est pas évident de trouver un créneau. Enfin, merci à tous d'être venu, nous n'allons pas tourner autour du pot, passons à l'annonce de la prochaine destination. L'équipe responsable et moi-même avons longuement hésité entre plusieurs destinations très prisé par les cirques mais nous avons fini par convenir que le cirque se rendrait en Inde l'année prochaine. Pour des raisons purement stratégique, le Cirque ne s'installera pas à Bombay, comme il a pu le faire auparavant, mais à Calcutta.

La réunion dura une heure, qui parut en durer cinq aux jeunes artistes. Une fois la réunion terminée, les commentaires fusaient de toute part à propos de la prochaine destination.

\- C'est trop bien ! s'exclama Lily, On va partir en Inde !

\- C'est pas la destination que j'aurais choisi ! rétorqua James

\- Ouais, mais t'es jamais content toi ! Déclara Rose

\- C'est faux !

\- Et t'aurais voulu aller où ? demanda Lily

\- Je sais pas, je voyais plus un truc comme l'Amérique latine, tu vois, le brésil ou quelque chose comme ça !

\- On l'a fait y a quatre ans le brésil ! dit Rose

\- Oui mais j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai pas assez profité !

\- Tu vois ! t'es jamais content !

James soupira en levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il croisa le regard ombragé de Calvin. Il détourna aussitôt le regard, les joues empourprées.

\- Moi je suis contente parce qu'on va porter des costumes magnifiques !

\- C'est vrai que c'est classe les saris ! répondit Rose à sa cousine

\- Vous vous extasiez sur pas grand-chose… intervint Jimmy

\- Oh ça va toi ! Déclara sa sœur. Bon sur ce j'y vais moi, j'ai à faire ! enchaina-t-elle en s'éclipsant sans laisser aux autres le temps de lui poser la moindre question

Elle contourna le chapiteau en s'assurant de ne pas avoir été suivit, puis elle alla toquer à la porte de la caravane de Scorpius. Il vint lui ouvrir, torse nu, en jogging, les cheveux en bataille, elle l'observa comme s'il était un oasis dans le désert.

\- Arrêtes de mater, Potter. Déclara-t-il en souriant légèrement.

\- Oh c'est bon ! tu veux déjà pas coucher avec moi, laisse-moi au moins le droit d'observer.

\- Non c'est du voyeurisme, c'est puni par la loi ! déclara-t-il pour la taquiner.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, et toi t'en fais pas peut-être, du voyeurisme ?

Le blondinet pris une expression indignée.

\- Moi ?! Jamais ! ça me blesse que tu penses ça de moi !

\- N'en rajoute pas, Malefoy.

\- Moi, je ne regarde que tes yeux, Lily ! déclara-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

\- C'est ça ouais ! Bon tu me laisse entrer où tu m'laisse sur le palier ?

\- Déjà, tu me réveille, là !

\- Alors déjà j'te rappelle qu'on avait réunion avec le directeur ce matin, pour l'annonce de la destination !

\- Ouais mais c'est bon, vu le nombre de gens qu'il y avait il aurait jamais pu remarquer mon absence !

\- Je rêve… ce que tu ferais pas pour une grâce mat' !

\- Oh, ça va ! depuis le temps que j'en avais pas fait ! Ca travaille la nuit un magicien ! Tu devrais le savoir !

\- Oh, excuse-nous le grand Malefoy Junior !

\- Bah c'est vrai ! C'est de la réflexion, de la mise en scène ! c'est pas des galipettes comme vous, là ! déclara-t-il en la provoquant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en prenant un air outré.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Des galipettes ?! j'te mets au défi de les faire, les galipettes en questions, comme tu dis !

\- J'aime quand tu t'énerve Lily, t'es encore plus belle que d'habitude.

\- Arrêtes de me flatter quand j't'engueule, Malefoy ! dit-elle en ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

Elle passa devant lui pour entrer dans la caravane et s'allonger sur son lit en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- Sinon ça t'intéresse de connaitre la destination ? demanda-t-elle

\- Non, mais vas-y dis-le moi !

\- On part en Inde ! déclara Lily

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bah bien sûre que c'est vrai !

\- C'est trop bien ! Il fait chaud là-bas en plus !

\- Oui, on part à Calcutta !

\- On part quand ? demanda Malefoy fils

\- J'en sais rien, je sais qu'on part dans deux mois mais je connais pas la date exact.

\- On va aller se faire dorer le cul au soleil !

\- On va rien se faire dorer du tout, ouais ! on va bosser comme des malades ! rétorqua Lily

\- Ouais je sais, mais laisse-moi rêver !

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna de son côté pour le regarder. Il observait le plafond avec un air naturellement innocent, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillant, elle le trouvait tout simplement beau. Elle laissa alors parler son instinct et vint caresser le torse nu de son amant. Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts et il planta son regard dans celui de Lily.

\- Lily…

\- Tais-toi. Murmura-t-elle en descendant sa main vers le bas de son ventre.

Elle le sentit frissonner d'un seul coup.

\- On en a déjà parlé…

\- Je sais. Et je sais ce que je veux.

\- Non.

\- Si. Déclara-t-elle en roulant sur le côté pour se retrouver sur lui.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, chargé de sens et d'une intensité sans faille jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne déposer ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre à son baiser avec ferveur. Il passa sa main dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme comme pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Doucement, elle vint déposer ses mains sur le bas ventre du jeune homme, provoquant en lui des frissons aussi violent que des décharges électriques. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se précipite pour le faire avec lui parce qu'elle était encore vierge, mais il était à fleur de peau quand elle le touchait, elle allait le rendre dingue et il savait qu'il finirait par craquer, parce qu'elle jouait de ça, elle le provoquait, elle le faisait languir pour qu'il craque, mais il ne devait pas. Il voulait tenir bon, il avait trop donné dans les coups d'un soir et il ne voulait pas qu'en le faisait avec elle, cette ancienne réputation se retourne contre lui.

Dès ses seize ans, il avait enchainé les coups d'un soir, les conquêtes sans nom, il s'était créé une réputation d'homme à femme, de séducteur. Elles lui tombaient dans les bras comme par enchantement et il n'avait jamais eu à se forcer pour ça, tout était simple, tout était trop beau… sauf avec Lily. Elle l'avait fait ramer pendant des mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. En fait, il avait fini par arrêter totalement de jouer les don juan à côté, parce qu'il n'avait plus qu'une cible, un objectif, c'était Lily. Et le jour où elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, il avait compris que c'était bien plus qu'un jeu, que ça allait beaucoup plus loin que ça, il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Il avait eu peur, sur le moment, parce qu'il s'était toujours protégé des sentiments, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait, il était solitaire et ne se voyait pas partager sa vie avec qui que ce soit, ni même ressentir une once de sentiment pour qui que ce soit. Il aimait trop sa liberté, il aimait le danger, le risque, le jeu, il vivait à deux cent pourcent et partait du principe qu'il n'y avait pas la place pour deux dans son train de vie effréné. Il ne se voyait pas non plus renoncer à sa liberté et à son indépendance sexuelle. Il aimait vagabonder quand cela lui chantait, mais en embrassant Lily, ce jour-là, il s'était pris une violente claque mentale. C'était comme si tous ses principes, toutes ses convictions, tous les remparts qu'il s'était construit venaient de s'effondrer. Il aurait pu renoncer à toutes les libertés du monde si elles impliquaient qu'il doive se séparer d'elle. Il avait eu peur, mais il ne s'était pas défilé. C'était la seule qui méritait qu'il renonce à son intégrité et à son indépendance.

Il fut sorti de ses pensée quand il réalisa ce qu'elle allait faire. Soudain il inversa les positions pour se retrouver sur elle, il saisit ses poignets, les plaqua au matelas de chaque côté de sa tête et la fixa, les yeux brillant de luxure.

\- Non, ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui.

\- Mais pourquoi ! C'est impossible que tu te sois abstenu depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu es forcément allé tirer ton coup à un moment avec un de tes nombreux plans cul d'avant, alors dis-moi pourquoi moi je devrais t'attendre !

\- Putain mais Lily ! J'peux t'assurer que je m'abstiens depuis très exactement quatre mois et deux semaines, et crois-moi c'est difficile étant donné que tu es constamment en train de me déconcentrer dans mon abstinence et que si j'm'écoutais, crois moi j'te ferais des choses dont tu te rappellerais toute ta vie, MAIS, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes…

\- Pour un coureur de jupons, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas !

\- La preuve que si ! Tu crois que je n'peux pas tenir quatre mois sans aller voir ailleurs !

\- Mais c'est normal ! tu passais ta vie à t'envoyer en l'air avant moi, et depuis moi, plus rien !

\- Parce que toi, tu es vierge et que je ne suis pas un enfoiré. Répondit Scorpius

\- Mais je le sais, ça tu me l'as assez prouvé !

\- Mais je vais continuer de te le prouver.

D'un léger coup de hanche, Lily qui était en dessous du jeune homme ondula contre l'entre-jambe de ce dernier, faisant monter d'un cran la température de son corps.

\- Putain… soupira le jeune homme, sentant l'envie monter en lui brutalement, j't'en supplie Lily, arrêtes-ca.

\- Bah pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent

\- Ne joue pas les innocentes, Potter. Exigea-t-il à bout.

\- Oh ça va ! Bon, t'façon c'est l'heure de l'entrainement, pour moi, t'as de la chance, j'pourrais pas continuer de te torturer.

\- Amen ! lança-t-il.

Elle se releva et noua ses cheveux en une longue tresse. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser en direction du chapiteau. Malefoy, lui, avait besoin de rester seul un instant, le temps de faire redescendre la pression.

…

Ginny Weasley était parti préparer le voyage avec Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Astoria, Théodore et Daphnée. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table, et l'heure était à la discussion, bien que le sujet principal (le voyage) ait rapidement dévié.

\- Comment va ton dernier ? demanda Hermione à Ginny

\- Albus ? Bah écoute, c'est un bosseur le petit. Il est un peu renfermé des fois… enfin il est même carrément renfermé, mais il est passionné… Pas comme son frère et sa sœur !

\- Arrêtes avec ça, Gin' ! C'est l'âge qui fais ça j'te dis ! déclara Harry avant de se tourner vers Hermione, elle est persuadée qu'ils vont finir par quitter le cirque

\- C'est impossible ! Lança alors Astoria, ils baignent dedans depuis la naissance, toute leur vie est ici.

\- Justement peut-être qu'ils aimeraient en avoir une autre de vie, enfin une vie de jeune de leur âge, quoi. Rétorqua Ginny, l'air inquiet.

\- Oh t'en fais pas pour eux va… déclara Draco

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, Malefoy ? demanda Ginny, curieuse

\- Oh rien… je sais juste que ta fille et mon fils sont très proches, et qu'ils pensent être discret mais qu'ils oublient qu'on a eu leur âge !

\- Scorpius et Lily ? tu crois ? demanda Harry

\- J'en suis même sûre, j'les ai vus s'embrasser derrière le chapiteau l'autre jour. Répondit Malefoy

\- C'est pas possible ! Non mais, vas falloir que je parle à ma fille ce soir ! se braqua Ginny

\- Hey, calme Ginny, elle a le droit de vivre ! Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'on faisait nous, à leur âge ?

Ginny Rougit (parce que oui même après quinze ans de mariage, elle rougissait encore).

\- Ah ça calme, hein ? lui lança Harry.

\- Oh tais-toi un peu ! dit-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Mais oui, on l'as tous fais à leur âge, c'est normal ! Renchérit Ron

\- Bon… au moins vous, ils ont une vie, moi je commence à m'inquiéter pour Rose ! déballa Hermione

\- Pour Rose ? Mais elle est très indépendante ta fille ! Elle quittera jamais le cirque va, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! répondit Théodore

\- Ouais, mais elle m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, entre les sortit nocturnes, les joints, les relations avec des garçons, et pas toujours les plus fréquentables…

\- C'est Rose, quoi ! Ca a toujours été un électron libre ! lui dit Astoria

\- Oui, moi j'pense qu'elle a quand même la tête sur les épaules et qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- C'est claire… dit Ron, bon on se la finit cette réunion voyage ? demanda-t-il

Et ils remirent au cœur de la conversation le sujet du voyage.

L'annonce de la destination avait émoustillé tout le monde, et l'euphorie générale commençait à se faire sentir, surtout chez la nouvelle génération. Ils rêvaient éveillés du jour où ils mettraient les pieds sur le sol indien. Ce soir-là, se déroulait le banquet d'annonce au cirque. Le banquet d'annonce était une grande fête organisé par les anciens qui avait lieu après chaque réunion d'annonce de destination. Chacun se mettait sur son trente et un, la musique et la boisson coulaient à flot et le repas était magistral. Autrefois, le repas était préparé par Molly, mais depuis sa mort, c'étaient ses enfants qui avaient repris le flambeau. Le soir approchait et l'entrainement venait de se terminer pour tout le monde. Dans la caravane de Lily et Rose, l'heure était aux confidences.

\- Dis-moi, toi, ça se passe bien avec Malefoy junior ? demanda Rose sans ménager sa cousine.

Cette dernière faillit s'étouffer en entendant la question de Rose.

\- Co…comment tu le sais ? répondit alors Lily

\- J'ai mes sources, je me suis entretenu avec Scorpius et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour deviner qu'il se passait quelque chose. Alors ? ça se passe bien ?

Lily se mit à rougir mais elle connaissait sa cousine, elle savait qu'elle serait capable de tenir sa langue, alors elle se détendit un peu et décida de parler. De toute façon, elle ne comptais pas garder ça secret jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Ouais. Enfin j'veux dire, on est très proches…

\- Mais ? demanda Rose

\- Mais il veut pas qu'on… enfin tu vois.

\- Lui ? Scorpius Malefoy, ne veux pas coucher avec toi ? C'est une blague ?

\- Chutttt parles moins fort !

\- Excuses moi mais ton annonce me choque ! même moi, j'ai couché avec lui !

Cette phrase n'aurait pas dû affecter autant Lily, elle savait qu'avant elle, Scorpius s'était tapé presque la moitié du cirque, mais elle eue mal. Très mal, le genre de mal qui se transforme en colère. Elle n'en montra rien à sa cousine, mais elle allait faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi il veut pas ? demanda alors Rose en sentant que sa cousine était un brin perturbée.

\- Il dit qu'il a changé, qu'il m'aime trop pour le faire aussi rapidement avec moi. Il dit que je suis encore vierge et que je dois attendre d'être sûre de ce que je veux.

\- Il a pas tort ! J'peux comprendre son angoisse. Il a sauté tout ce qui bouge pendant toute sa jeunesse, alors je pense qu'il ne veut pas que tu le vois comme un…

\- Coureur, je sais. Mais moi je sais ce que je veux. Je lui ai déjà dit, mais il ne me croit pas encore assez prête.

\- Peut-être que c'est lui qui n'est pas prêt, finalement. Déclara Rose

\- Ouais, enfin quand c'était pour s'envoyer en l'air avec toi, là il était prêt sans hésitation.

Sa phrase avait retentit comme un cri dans les montagnes. Elle avait laissé un léger blanc derrière elle. Lily s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça, elle ne voulait pas faire porter le chapeau à sa cousine… Mais c'était trop tard.

\- J'suis désolé… déclara Lily en baissant les yeux.

\- Hey, c'est bon, c'est rien. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose. Toi et moi ça n'as rien à voir. Quand moi je l'ai fait avec lui c'était un accord entre nous, juste pour prendre du bon temps, on a tous les deux le même âge et on n'était pas ensemble, je rajouterais à ça que je n'étais pas vierge. Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas hésité avec moi. Toi c'est différent. J'l'ai jamais vu comme ça, Lily. Pour aucun de ses coups d'un soir. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que t'es bornée, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il a changé. Je peux même t'assurer que c'est toi qui l'as fait changer. Il t'aime, Lily, et j'te dis pas qu'il t'aime comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose, où pour te faire plaisir, il t'aime comme un trésor, il a peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Peur que tu lui échappe, que tu en trouve un autre qui te rende plus heureuse et que tu le laisse tomber. Il a peur qu'un mec te regarde comme lui il te regarde.

\- C'est pas prêt d'arriver…

\- Si Lily, c'est déjà arrivé, mais ta personnalité fait que tu ne le remarque pas, parce que tu es droite et entière et que tu as choisi Scorpius et que dans ta tête les choses sont claires, c'est lui ou rien, mais lui il n'en sait rien.

Lily baissa les yeux… Elle ne pensait pas que ça cousine était aussi perspicace et qu'elle pouvait lui parler de manière aussi profonde. Cette discussion lui faisait du bien, mais en même temps, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait couché avec sa cousine sans jamais le lui dire. Même si c'était il y a longtemps, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensembles à ce moment-là, elle aurait voulu l'apprendre par lui, et non par Rose.

\- Peut-être…. Lâcha Ginny

\- C'est même sûre, alors maintenant arrête de te tracasser et met cette robe ! déclara Rose en lui tendant une sublime robe rouge.

Elle l'enfila sans répondre, avec des escarpins tout aussi rouges que la robe. Marcher avec des talons hauts, même à seize ans, n'était pas un problème pour la jeune acrobate.

De son côté, James se préparait seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il enfilait son costume sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait déjà fait ça des centaines de fois pour les spectacles alors c'était devenu un réflexe. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'arrivait plus à aligner trois mots sans se confondre en bafouillage. Il trainait des pieds pour aller à cette fête. Il ne voulait pas croiser du monde, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il avait l'air perturbé ces derniers temps, lui, celui qui amusait la galerie, celui qui était toujours de bonne humeur. Mais il le fit quand même. Il ne se serait jamais permis de rater un banquet d'annonce, par respect pour sa grand-mère. Alors il finit de se préparer et sortit de sa caravane pour se rendre au banquet.

La fête battait son plein. Et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Hugo, son cousin, avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien. Il savait qu'Hugo ne lui poserait pas de questions, qu'il feindrait l'ignorance même s'il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux garçons s'étaient vite rendu au buffet et s'enquillaient à présent leur deuxième verre d'alcool. Jimmy semblait se détendre, voir oublier ses tourments jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit au loin. Il était là, les cheveux en bataille, comme toujours, une chemise noire recouvrant son torse ferme d'acrobate, et un pantalon noir dans la poche duquel il avait glissé sa main. Il avait l'air décontracté, bien plus que Jimmy. Leur regards s'étaient croisé, et dans celui de Calvin, James pouvait lire un air sournois, sadique, mais quelque peu réconforté. C'est ça, il était soulagé de voir le jeune homme, mais Jimmy ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Calvin se baladait au bras d'un belle acrobate blonde qui se lovait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il cachait bien son jeu, se dit James.

Alors pour faire taire les sensations qui naissaient en lui depuis qu'il l'avait vu, Jimmy bu son troisième verre, cul sec, et décida d'aller danser. L'alcool montait vite chez lui, et il ne voulait plus faire attention à ses moindres faits et geste.

Il dansait à en perdre haleine, il dansait pour oublier, pour lâcher prise, pour se laisser aller à rêver de quitter cet endroit, pour ne pas tout envoyer chier, parce qu'il aurait aimé le faire. Il aurait aimé leur dire qu'il les emmerdait, eux et leur putain de spectacle, eux et leur putain de voyage, lui et son putain de sourire. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait jamais le droit de lâcher prise ici, il n'avait jamais le droit de se laisser aller, sauf à cet instant. Alors il ferma les yeux et continua de danser, de laisser son corps prendre le dessus sur son cerveau embué d'alcool, il se sentait seul au monde, mais il ne voyait pas le regard brûlant de Calvin sur lui. Il ne le voyait pas l'observer comme on observe un objet de tentation, il ne le voyait pas tout court, et ça, Calvin ne le supportait pas. Alors lorsqu'il vit James quitter le chapiteau pour s'éclipser un instant fumer une cigarette, il prétexta une envie soudaine de fumer – alors qu'il était non-fumeur, précisons-le – pour le suivre.

Et il le fit. Il suivit James jusque sur les marches derrière le chapiteau et il le trouva là, assis sur les marches, une cigarette à la main, une bouteille de whiskey dans l'autre, et il observait les étoiles qui faisaient briller ses yeux verts.

\- On en a marre de la fête, Potter ? intervint-il en sortant le jeune magicien de ses pensées

\- Décidément tu peux pas te passer de moi. Répondit James, ce qui sembla perturber Calvin

\- Ça doit être ça, oui.

Potter planta son regard dans celui de Calvin, et ne le détourna pas.

\- Et toi ? La blonde que tu avais au bras t'a laissé sortir ?

Nott poussa un léger rire.

\- J'ai pas besoin de l'accord de qui que ce soit pour faire ce que je veux.

\- Ouh, quel rebelle. Se moqua James en riant avant de boire une gorgée de whiskey.

Nott s'assit à côté de lui et saisi la bouteille pour en boire une gorgé également.

\- Vas-y te gènes pas. Déclara Potter.

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- Pourquoi t'as décidé de me faire chier comme ça ? demanda James.

\- J'aime bien.

\- Tu m'aimes bien ? demanda James.

Il avait demandé ça avec un air enfantin qui semblait attendrir Calvin.

\- Non, Potter, je ne t'aime pas. Je viens juste profiter de ta charité pour taper dans ton whiskey.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'aimes pas chez moi ? C'est vrai quoi, en général tout le monde m'aime, je suis drôle, toujours de bonne humeur et faut avouer que j'suis plutôt mignon. Répondit James saisissant la bouteille des mains de Calvin Nott.

\- C'est précisément pour ça que je ne t'aime pas.

\- Ah donc tu nies pas le fait que j'suis beau gosse.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! J'ai jamais dis ça ! J'le pense certainement pas en plus ! menti Calvin.

\- M'ouais, tu parles… de toute façon ton avis m'importe peu.

\- C'est faux. Mon avis t'importe beaucoup. Depuis toujours tu cherches mon approbation, même quand on était gosses, tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de t'assurer que je valide tes choix. Donc ne mens pas.

Jimmy se mit à rougir violement, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Calvin.

\- Regardes-toi, t'es une vrai midinette devant moi.

\- Ca, ça m'étonnerait, Nott.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas gay, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda Calvin avant de fixer Jimmy dans les yeux

Jimmy avait compris ce qui allait se passer et il n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter.

\- Non, fait pas ça….

Mais le fils Nott n'en avait strictement rien à faire que Potter approuve ou non ce qu'il faisait. Il était un électron libre et il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait, alors d'un coup, sans ménagement, il s'empara des lèvres de Jimmy.

Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste comme celui de la dernière fois, pas un baiser volé, non, c'était quelque chose de purement bestial et fiévreux, comme une urgence, un besoin, parce que Calvin en avait réellement besoin. Il se contenait beaucoup trop et il ne supportait plus de se contenir pour faire bonne figure. Même si aux yeux des autres, Jimmy devait rester son rival, son souffre-douleur, celui qui sera toujours soumis à lui, dans l'ombre, protégé par la nuit, il voulait céder à ses envies qu'il renfermait à longueur de temps. Alors lorsqu'il constata que Jimmy lui rendait son baiser, l'approfondissant d'avantage, il agrippa la nuque de ce dernier comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage, comme s'il devait se raccrocher à lui, comme s'il était son exutoire. Jimmy était Jimmy, il était nonchalant, et donnait l'air d'être détaché de tout, il était presque innocent. Jimmy avait beau être l'inverse de Calvin, il avait beau être naïf, enfantin, avec ses cheveux brun bouclés et ses yeux verts émeraude, il avait beau être dans son monde et mal assuré parfois, putain Calvin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder comme une véritable proie. Parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, parce que son indifférence tuait Calvin, alors il le persécutait, encore et encore, mais là, à cet instant, Jimmy ignorait que Calvin aurait pu être sa merci s'il le voulait.

Et comme si ça avait été la chose la plus naturelle du monde, Jimmy glissa sa main sous la chemise de l'acrobate. Ce dernier sentit les muscles de son ventre se contracter à ce contact et d'un coup, Calvin le fit basculer sur le dos pour se retrouver sur lui. Il mit fin à leur baiser, à bout de souffle, le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'es pas homo après ça, Potter.

Jimmy haletait, les cheveux en batailles, ses yeux verts brillant et reflétant l'éclat de la lune, Calvin s'imprégnait du spectacle. Il se délectait, de l'embarras flagrant du jeune homme. Jimmy, lui, était perturbé au plus haut point.

\- Non, je ne suis pas homo ! C'est… c'est de ta faute ! s'exclama Potter

\- Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ? Que tu aies envie de te taper des mecs ?

\- J'ai pas envie de me taper des mecs !

\- Hm… c'est pas ce que ton corps dit. Continua Calvin qui aimait voir le brun tiraillé intérieurement.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ça t'as pas suffis de me pourrir la vie pendant des années quand on était gosses ? faut encore que tu continues ?!

\- Oui.

\- T'es un putain de psychopathe ! rétorqua James

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux Potter. Répondit Nott en se rasseyant pour saisir à nouveau la bouteille.

Il but une gorgée puis se leva pour retourner à l'intérieur, nonchalamment, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Jimmy, lui, resta un instant à essayer de s'ôter du crâne la sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand Calvin l'avait embrassé, mais impossible. Il en avait eu des copine, des conquêtes et tout ce que vous voudrez, mais jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti ça. Tous ses sens s'étaient activés d'un coup, c'était comme si Calvin s'imprégnait en lui, il s'imprimait sur sa peau, dans sa tête, dans le flot du sang qui coule dans ses veines.

Il le savait, il le sentait, ce n'était que le début du long calvaire que Nott comptait lui faire vivre. Mais ça, c'était sans savoir, une fois de plus, l'emprise qu'il pouvait avoir sur son rival.

 _ **Voilà voilàààààà.**_

 _ **Des bisous!**_

 _ **Dolo**_

 _ **xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Me revoici avec ce chapitre cinq (je constate d'ailleurs que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et je ne suis pas peu fière! breffons), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

Chapitre 5 :

 _Retour en 1990 :_

Les semaines s'égrainaient et la routine recommençait petit à petit à s'installer. Harry et Ginny ne s'adressaient pas la parole outre-mesure, Draco et Astoria retrouvaient un peu leur amitié rivale de l'époque, Théodore, lui, restait comme toujours très discret sur sa vie privée. Tellement discret que personne ne le soupçonnait jamais de rien. Personne, ne se serait douté de ce qu'il trafiquait avec Daphnée Greengrass.

Un matin de Juin, les deux protagonistes s'étaient donné rendez-vous derrière le chapiteau, dans un grand terrain vague à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Théodore avait l'air bien plus décontracté de que Daphnée. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ce qui était le plus improbable dans tout ça, ce n'était pas le fait que Théodore ce retrouve ici en ce moment même, non, mais c'était que Daphnée l'ai suivis dans ses plans.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Théodore en fut sorti lorsqu'il distingua au loin, la silhouette de Daphnée qui s'approchait de lui. Elle portait une longue robe en toile qui ondulait au rythme du vent, et ses grands cheveux blonds l'aveuglaient quelque peu mais elle finit par arriver jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu es en retard. Déclara-t-il

\- Ma mère m'as retardé, elle m'as posé beaucoup de questions. J'ai du inventé une excuse bidon.

\- Je vois… t'as ce que je t'ai demandé ? demanda alors le brun

\- Ouais.

La blonde fouilla dans le fin fond de sa poche, puis, en ayant vérifié que personne ne les observait, elle sortit un sachet de poudre blanche.

\- Tiens. Dit-elle.

Il allait saisir le sachet mais elle le retira au dernier moment.

\- Hep, hep, hep, c'est pas gratuit. J'aurais besoin d'un service en échange.

\- Un service ? et quel genre de service ? demanda-t-il en la fixant de haut en bas en souriant sournoisement.

\- Pas ça, idiot, pour ce genre de truc j'ai pas besoin de toi. Répondit-elle en souriant tout aussi sournoisement que lui.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu ne t'étais pas encore fait défloré Greengrass.

Les joues de Daphnée se mirent à rougir d'un coup, ce qui constatait avec l'air très sérieux de son visage.

\- En effet. Non, le service que je te demande est simple. J'aurais besoin que tu fasses passer des arrivages pour moi.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Théodore.

\- C'est-à-dire, en gros, que tu me trouve un endroit sûr où stocker la came, puis tu feras des distributions pour moi.

\- Ça me va. Mais dis-moi, Daphnée, comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves à vendre de la drogue ? demanda-t-il

\- Comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves à en consommer ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Il sourit, amusé, puis il s'assis pour étaler la poudre blanche devant lui en deux rails. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui tendit un billet roulé. Il sniffa d'un coup sans ménagement préalable et laissa ensuite sa tête tomber en arrière pour profiter. Il sentit tout son corps se prendre une décharge d'adrénaline immense, comme si toute l'énergie de son corps dévalait ses veines à vitesse grand V. Il fut comme pris d'assaut par cette fulgurante sensation de bien-être, puis il rouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur Daphnée.

\- T'es pitoyable, tu sais ?

\- J'pense que tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour me faire la morale sur la drogue, Daph'.

\- Non, c'est sûr, mais moi je ne touche pas à ça, je me fais juste de l'argent.

\- De l'argent sale quelque part.

\- Non, je ne force personne à acheter. Tous les pauvres bougres à qui je vends ma came sont déjà accros, je m'en assure, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour tomber dedans, ils y sont déjà jusqu'au cou. Je ne vends jamais aux novices, jamais.

\- Oui mais tu n'aides pas non plus ceux qui veulent s'en sortir.

\- Si tu veux t'en sortir tu ne commences pas

\- Si les gens ne commencent pas, ton business coule.

Daphnée lui lance un regard noir.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

\- Non, plus sérieusement, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait toi qui dealerais.

\- Je ne deal pas, c'est temporaire ! J'ai besoin d'argent.

\- Et pourquoi faire ? si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Non mais parce qu'on est quand même nourri et logé ici, et on touche les primes à chaque numéro… donc là j'ai du mal à saisir.

\- Ca t'regardes pas. Lança-t-elle froidement.

\- Bien… mais tu m'enlèvera pas de la tête que tout ça est louche.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'y aller.

Parfois il lui arrivait de regretter de s'être lancé là-dedans, mais c'était une question de survie, elle devait trouver cet argent. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé faire une chose pareille, à vrai dire. Elle était contre toutes ces choses, elle ne les cautionnait pas mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou vendre son corps. Elle s'était fixé deux règles : la première était de ne jamais y toucher, même si elle en vendait, et l'autre était de tout arrêter une fois qu'elle aurait l'argent qu'il lui fallait. Des règles qui lui semblaient primordiales mais elle était loin d'imaginer que ce ne serait pas si simple.

…

Cet après midi, Ginny venait de terminer la première partie de son entrainement et elle ainsai qu'Hermione et Ron décidèrent de prendre une pause pour aller boire un verre dans la grande caravane des Weasleys. Ginny poussa la porte pour tomber sur son frère, Percy, qui discutait avec… Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda-t-elle à Percy

\- Il est venu discuter un peu avec moi, j'vois pas où est le problème, il me semble que j'ai encore le droit de fréquenter qui je veux. Répondit son grand frère

\- Qui tu veux ouais… soupira-t-elle

\- T'en fais aps, va, j'allais y aller, j'avais aucune envie de te croiser. Rétorqua Harry en la dévisageant.

Oui, effectivement, il a mal digéré le rejet de Ginny.

\- Tant mieux, parce que c'est réciproque. Rétorqua la rousse en le dévisageant de manière aussi sombre qu'il le faisait.

Il se fixaient d'un regard de haine, la tension était palpable dans la pièce et Hermion, Ron et Percy se demandaient vraiment ce qui se passait. Harry passa devant Ginny et sortit de la pièce nerveusement. La rouquine, elle, leva les yeux au ciel avec un air de mépris, puis soupira.

\- Euh… On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione en rompant le silence

\- Rien, on a eu quelques petits différents. Rétorqua Ginny

\- Différents ? A propos de ? demanda Ron

\- A propos de choses qui ne te regardent pas !

\- M'ouais… lâcha-t-il dubitatif

\- Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ?

\- Percy, tu repars quand pour Milan ? demanda Hermione

\- Dimanche.

\- Pas trop stressé ? demanda cette dernière

\- Excité tu veux dire ! J'ai trop hate ! Le dompteur qui me reçoit est un des plus grands au monde, j'vais tellement apprendre !

Percy avait toujours une flamme dans le regard lorsqu'il évoquait sa passion pour les animaux. Il était comme ça, Percy, passionné et entier. Ça vie ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au reste…

\- Tu m'étonne !

\- Et vous ? C'est pour quand l'échange avec les stagiaires de l'école de cirque ? demanda-t-il

\- Ils arrivent la semaine prochaine. Déclara Ron, l'air blasé.

\- Quoi ? tu n'es pas content qu'il y ai les stagiaires ? demanda Ginny

\- Non, monsieur n'as pas envie de transmettre son savoir ! dit Hermione

\- Transmettre mon savoir si ! Jouer les baby-sitters, non ! Les stagiaires de l'école de cirque sont des branleurs, ils ne connaissent rien à la réalité du terrain !

\- Et tu es là pour leur apprendre ! rétorqua Hermione, vous feriez un excellent professeur monsieur Weasley… ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de braise.

\- Hm… On peut s'arranger pour des cours particulier mademoiselle… rétorqua-t-il sur un ton tout aussi langoureux.

\- On est là, hein ! lança Percy en sentant que Ginny allait vomir.

\- Oh ça va ! Vous verrez quand vous serez en couple, vous serez pires !

\- Ca risque pas d'arriver… marmonna Ginny.

\- Ouais bon, en attendant on l'est pas ! donc tenez vos hormones !

\- Bon, c'est quand le départ pour Dakar ? demanda Percy

En effet, leur réunion pour connaitre la destination du prochain show avait eu lieu deux mois auparavant et avait révélé que la troupe partait pour le Sénégal. Ils avaient donc fait mettre à jour leurs vaccins et le départ approchait à grand pas.

\- Dans une semaine !

\- J'attends que ça depuis deux mois ! déclara Hermione

\- Moi aussi ! dis Ginny

\- Bon allez, on y retourne ? intervint Ron

Il était effectivement l'heure de retourner s'entrainer pour la petite troupe mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sous le chapiteau, ils tombèrent sur le directeur du cirque, accompagné de deux jeunes de leur âge. Il y avait un jeune homme à la peau ébène et à la carrure bien taillé, et une jeune fille blonde à l'air innocente et aux grands yeux bleus. Toute la troupe d'artiste écoutait attentivement ce que le directeur allait dire.

\- Bien, jeunes gens ! Je demande votre attention quelques instants pour vous présenter ces deux nouvelles recrues ! Je vous présente Blaise Zabini, qui sera notre nouvel ingénieur du son, et qui se chargera de toute la régis et des playlists de notre spectacle. Je l'ai recruté à la sortie d'un cirque italien qui ferme ses portes. Et voici Luna Lovegood, que j'ai recruté à l'école de mode de Londres, qui sera la nouvelle costumière.

Astoria se pencha alors vers Ginny pour chuchoter :

\- Il est pas mal le métis hein…

\- Tu perds pas le nord toi, hein… rétorqua Ginny

\- Allez arrêtes, avoue que tu y a pensé !

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Il est pas si beau que ça… intervint Draco qui était à côté

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'y connais en mec toi ! répondit Astoria

\- Bah je suis un mec. Regarde, lui est trop sûr de lui, ça se voit !

\- N'importe quoi, toi ! répondit Ginny

\- Bon, ça va, j'dis plus rien ! Mais quand vous verrez qu'il a les pieds en dedans et le nez tordu vous viendrez pas vous plaindre ! c'est des choses qu'on découvre toujours trop tard !

Astoria poussa un rire qui attira l'attention du directeur qui cessa de parler.

\- Hum… euh… pardon. Dit-elle

Il ne répondit rien et reprit son discourt.

\- Bien fait ! lança Draco

\- J't'emmerde Malefoy, c'est ta faute.

\- Non mais je rêve !

\- Non non, tu rêves pas.

\- Oh ta gueule !

\- Eh, on s'calme Bonnie and Clyde ! Intervint Hermione non loin d'eux.

Le directeur finit son spitch et laissa les autres faire la connaissance avec le groupe. Molly s'approcha d'eux aussi vite qu'une flèche.

\- Bon alors, moi c'est Molly, qu'on soit d'accord, vous m'tutoyez. Et si y a un problème ou que quelqu'un fait une connerie, c'est moi qu'on vient voir, si vous n'avez pas assez manger c'est moi qu'on vient voir aussi. J'espère que vous ne vous droguez pas ! vous avez un casier vierge au moins ? Mais dit moi, tu manges assez toi ? demanda-t-elle en pinçant les joues de Luna, tu m'as l'air bien maigre toi ! Et toi, dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers Blaise, que j'te vois pas trop fricoter avec les filles !

\- C'est bon maman, j'crois qu'ils ont compris… intervint Ron pendant que les autres riaient légèrement

\- Te tracasses pas Molly, reposes-toi un peu, on s'occupe des présentations ! Dit Hermione

\- Me reposer ? ME REPOSER ?! Moi ! Moi, me reposer… je rêve… comme si j'avais que ça à faire.

Hermione sourit légèrement et Molly partit en déblatérant qu'elle n'était pas une vieille dame. Ginny, elle se chargea des présentations.

\- Moi c'est Ginny, la fille de la dame effrayante, je suis acrobate.

\- Enchanté. Répondit Blaise en lui tendant un sourire aux airs charmeurs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Lui c'est Ron, mon idiot de frère, mais un excellent acrobate, ceci-dit.

\- Tu as le don pour faire des compliments vexants.

\- Enchanté Ron. Déclara Luna l'air innocent.

\- La blondasse, là, c'est Draco, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Blondie. Futur grand dompteur de tigres.

\- Je t'emmerde, et je valide ce que dit ton frère. T'as le don pour les compliments vexants !

\- Oh ça va, si j'vous fait que des compliments vous prenez la grosse tête après, c'est chiant !

\- Non mais oh !

\- Bon, elle, c'est Hermione, le grand amour de Ron, et une excellente acrobate aussi.

\- Moi j'ai que des éloges, ça me va.

\- Solidarité féminine ma poule ! Déclara Ginny en tapant dans la main de sa meilleure amie, elle, c'est Astoria, elle est voltigeuse et elle est vraiment bluffante.

\- Mooooh c'est qu'elle est mignonne la petite rousse. Dit Astoria

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris votre alliance contre les hommes ! S'indigna Draco.

\- Oh ça va, toi, hein ! dit Astoria, sois pas jaloux, les gens m'aiment.

\- Et lui, c'est Harry, il est magicien, enfin, si par miracle il ne disparait pas dans la nature avant la fin de l'année ! Enfin de toute façon si c'est le cas, rassurez-vous, il ne vous préviendra pas, non, vous le découvrirez le matin au réveille après le petit déj.

Harry dévisagea Ginny, et il y eu un moment de flottement.

\- Et si tu laissais les nouveaux arrivants en dehors de tout ça, à moins que tu veuille qu'on règle nos comptes maintenant, auquel cas je n'me gênerais pas pour te dézinguer en public.

\- C'est une menace, ça, Potter ?

\- Oh que oui. Répondit le brun en maintenant son regard planté dans celui de Ginny.

Hermione se pencha discrètement vers Ron pour chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille.

\- Je rêve où il la déshabille littéralement du regard, là ?

\- Mione ! C'est de ma sœur dont on parle, là !

\- Ah oui pardon.

Luna décida d'intervenir pour mettre fin à ces tensions.

\- Vous avez l'air de tous vous connaitre depuis longtemps…

\- Oui, en effet, depuis notre naissance à peu près !

\- Ah oui quand même ! déclara Blaise.

\- Et oui, bon maintenant j'imagine qu'on doit reprendre l'entrainement ! dit Astoria en repartant en direction des boxes.

\- Oui, allons-y. Dit Daphnée.

Chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Harry s'entrainait sur un nouveau tour qu'il avait inventé, il voulait absolument le placer dans le prochain spectacle. Il avait hâte d'aller à Dakar. Il s'obstinait à essayer de faire disparaitre cette sataner bougie en enflammant sa main. Il finit par réussir et fut interrompu par des applaudissements derrière lui. Il se tourna en direction du bruit et tomba sur Luna qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus.

\- C'était bluffant. Dit-elle

\- C'est mon métier… mais merci. Répondit-il avec un sourire en prime

\- Comment tu as su que tu voulais être magicien ? demanda-t-il

\- Disons que… j'ai eu une très forte admiration pour mon professeur. Je le connaissais depuis toujours et il m'a tout appris. C'était un peu mon model.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de lui au passé ? demanda Luna

\- Il est parti du cirque… Enfin plus précisément, il a été renvoyé, il y a deux ans.

\- C'est à cause de ça que tu es parti ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête vers elle.

\- Comment tu…

\- Tout à l'heure, Ginny a dit que tu étais parti du jour au lendemain, sans donner de nouvelles, je me dit que ça doit avoir un lien.

\- Tu es perspicace. Effectivement, l'ancien directeur l'a renvoyé parce qu'il n'était pas assez conventionnel, d'après lui. C'était surtout parce qu'il était homo, oui ! Il avait une liaison avec un dompteur. Il les a renvoyés tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? demanda Luna

\- Parce qu'ils ont changé de directeurs. Et parce que la magie me manquait.

\- Seulement la magie ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Il était étonné par la rapidité de réflexion et l'intuition de la blonde. Il venait juste de la rencontré et c'était comme si elle savait déjà toute l'histoire.

\- Quelques personnes me manquaient… mais assez parlé de moi. Alors comme ça tu viens d'une école de mode ?

\- Non, ça c'est ce que le directeur raconte pour faire bonne figure, en réalité, je suis la nièce du directeur.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry étonné.

\- Oui, mais il ne me connaissait pas jusqu'à très récemment. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, j'ai appris que c'était mon oncle et ma mère l'as supplié de me donner une chance, parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer l'école de mode.

\- Je vois !

\- Ca reste entre nous, hein ? demanda Luna

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Je dois y aller, c'était sympa de discuter avec toi. Dis Luna.

Il lui sourit puis elle fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce mais elle se retourna avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

\- Au fait, si ce n'est pas indiscret, comme c'était quoi son nom à ton professeur de magie ?

Harry hésita un instant, mais sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la jeune fille. Alors il répondit.

\- Rogue, Severus Rogue.

…

De son côté, Ginny venait de passer une demi heure sur les portés avec Théodore et elle venait juste de décider d'aller s'étirer lorsqu'Hermione vint à elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à s'étirer ensemble jusqu'à ce que Hermione rompe le silence.

\- Dis-moi, il y a un truc entre Harry et toi ?

Ginny releva la tête brusquement.

\- Non, je lui en veux c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que vous vous bouffez du regard ? demanda la brune

\- On ne se bouffe pas du regard, Hermione, on se méprise mutuellement.

\- Me la fait pas à moi, faut pas me prendre pour une idiote. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Bon, écoute, avec Harry on a eu trop de différents, on ne peux plus s'entendre. C'est comme ça. C'est malheureux mais c'est la vie. Y a rien d'autre à savoir.

\- Bon, très bien. Répondit Hermione en partant se changer.

Ginny soupira, s'étira encore un peu, puis parti se changer en loge. Dans le couloir, elle heurta quelqu'un.

\- Putain, mais tu peux pas faire attention où tu… elle se stoppa net en relevant la tête sur Harry. Son regard s'assombrit.

\- Tiens, Weasley, tu me suis on dirait. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, Potter.

\- Tu ne fais pas que me suivre dans mes rêves les plus fous. Répondit-il

Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent violement.

\- Joue pas à ça, Potter.

\- Ah mais je joue à rien, Ginny, je ne joue plus. Maintenant j'vais être direct que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Vas y, t'as raison, sois honnête, ça changera. Dit-elle en le provoquant du regard.

\- Ah tu veux que j'sois honnête ?

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Ginny. Elle sentait le corps de Harry contre le sien, son souffle dans son cou et elle frissonnait. Elle se maudissait de réagir comme ça mais elle était indéniablement attirée par lui.

\- Je vais me taper Luna. Dit-il, et pas qu'une fois. Je vais la faire crier mon nom.

Ginny tressaillis à cette annonce, les joues en feu.

\- Et bien va, amuses-toi Potter.

Il recula d'un pas et Ginny regretta malgré elle cet éloignement.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire.

Harry passa devant la rousse pour partir mais il se retourna un instant pour longer du regard le corps de Ginny qui était en costume de spectacle pour dire.

\- Au fait, tu es magnifique comme ça.

Puis il partit, la laissant perplexe et le corps frissonnant. Elle aurait voulu se gifler, elle ne supportait pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait, elle ne supportait pas d'être aussi faible. Elle le voulait, lui. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour à elle et à personne d'autre, elle voulait qu'il la supplie de lui pardonner, elle voulait se sentir toute petite dans ses bras mais c'était impossible, parce qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté. Elle aurait pu lui courir après et l'embrasser à perdre haleine, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle entra dans sa loge en furie, toujours sous le choc, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas pas quelqu'un était dans la loge. Elle sursauta en voyant blaise.

\- Putain ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- On me le dis souvent. Dit-il en riant

\- Ca te fais rire ?

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je faisait un tour, je savais pas que c'était ta loge.

C'est ça ouais, tout le monde ignore que c'est ma loge à ce que je vois. Se dit-elle.

\- Tu cherche quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle

\- Non mais maintenant que t'es là… reste ! dit-il

\- T'es culoté quand même. Dit-elle

\- Je sais, c'est mon audace qui paye auprès des filles. Répondit-il en souriant

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- T'es au courant que tes techniques de dragues sont relativement merdiques ?

\- Non, sinon tu sourirais pas ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ris de plus belle.

\- Alors comme ça t'es italien ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, mon père.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Ma mère était malienne, je l'ai jamais vraiment connu elle est morte quand j'avais deux ans.

\- J'suis désolé…

\- Non, t'inquiètes, c'est pas grave ! tu pouvais pas deviner !

\- Et toi ? T'es une anglaise, une vraie de vraie ? demanda Blaise

\- Exact, enfin, on a de la famille irlandaise aussi, mais sinon j'suis anglaise.

\- Je vois ! J'ai sympathisé avec ton grand frère.

\- Lequel ? j'en ai cinq.

\- Oulah, dûr ! j'ai plutôt à faire gaffe quand j'te parle si j'veux pas me faire briser la nuque.

Ginny ris une fois de plus, elle se détendait un peu.

\- Exact, je serais toi j'me mettrais à la boxe, pour être sûr.

Ce fut à blaise de rire.

\- Mon frère avec lequel tu as sympathisé ça devait être Ron. Celui que j'ai présenté tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, c'est ça, Ron ! Il est marrant ton frère.

Il lui sourit, passa devant elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis sortit de la pièce en la laissant perplexe. Elle se remit de ses émotions rapidement et décida enfin de se changer. Elle se disait parfois qu'elle était si faible ! Elle se demandait pourquoi c'était si dure de ne pas penser à Potter, de résister à Potter, pourquoi c'était si dure de lui en vouloir, pourquoi quand il était là, tout ses sens étaient en ébullition, elle aurais voulu qu'il disparaisse, enfin c'était ce qu'elle se disait mais après elle réfléchissait et savait qeu ce serait beaucoup trop dur s'il repartait. Elle se sentait comme minable face à lui, comme une petite fille face à un garçon. Elle s'en voulait, elle se haïssait d'agir comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle sortit de sa loge, des questions et des remontrances plein la tête, et se dirigea vers sa caravane. En traversant le chapiteau, elle croisa Daphnée et Astoria. Ces dernières se dirigèrent vers elle pour l'interpeler.

\- Dis, Ginny, ce soir avec les autres on va tous boire un coup avec les deux nouveaux pour faire connaissance, ça te dis de venir ?

Les autres = Potter présent

\- Euh, c'est gentil mais… je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais dormir tôt je pense…

\- On dormira quand on sera vieux, Ginny, en fait je ne te laisse pas le choix ! rétorqua Astoria qui semblait vraiment compter sur sa présence.

\- Bon… si t'insiste.

Claque mental pour Ginny. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté si facilement ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dire non à Astoria ?

\- Génial ! On se retrouve à la caravane de Ron et Percy à 21 heures !

Puis elle parti sans lui laisser le temps de contester. Ginny était dans de beaux draps maintenant ! Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa caravane en soupirant.

…

Le soir arriva bien vite pour tout le monde. Daphnée s'était vêtue d'une simple robe noire mais qui mettait en valeur ses longues et fines jambes. Elle avait relevé en un chignon lâche ses cheveux blonds et elle orna ses yeux d'un simple mascara. Elle venait de franchir le seuil de l'entrée de sa caravane, se jugeant fin prête, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Théodore. Elle manqua de tomber et le jeune homme la rattrapa sans oublier de se rincer l'œil.

\- Wow, qu'avez-vous fait de Daphnée ?

\- Très drôle Nott. Lança-t-elle en se détachant de lui

\- Non, sérieusement, t'as féminité est revenu de vacances ?

\- Toujours très drôle. T'as finis ?

\- Non, tu es très belle. Maintenant j'ai finis.

Elle s'autorisa à lui lancer un sourire franc. Elle l'observa au passage. Théodore avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux perçants tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Il avait une carrure droite et ferme d'acrobate et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était beau. Mais ça, Daphnée comptait bien le nier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ce compliment ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Et bien c'est gratuit ! Arrête de croire que les gens attendant toujours quelque chose de toi.

\- Merci, alors.

\- Dis moi, tu es pas vierge toi, si ?

Un sourire en coin se forma le sur le visage de Daphnée.

\- T'aimerais que j'dise oui ? Parce que ça t'excite cette idée là ?

Il déglutit, perplexe à cause de la soudaine assurance de la jeune fille.

\- Fait pas cette tête, moi aussi j'peux être très pragmatique. Et non, je ne suis plus vierge.

\- Quelle âge ta première fois ? demanda-t-il

\- Hm… Quatorze ans. Répondit Daphnée.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours Daphnée Greengrass

\- Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu pensais que j'étais la petite élève model, prude et vierge ?

\- Euh… bah… à vrai dire…

\- Ne te tracasse pas, je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi et j'entretient ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

Un deuxième sourire sournois

\- Parce qu'on ne me soupçonne jamais de rien. On me fout la paix.

\- Tu es diabolique.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Bon allez, on y va ?

Il lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers la caravane de Ron et Percy. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry, Hermione Astoria, Draco, Percy et Luna étaient là. Ron et Hermione s'engueulaient gentiment, Luna discutait avec Harry, Astoria ébouriffait les cheveux de Draco et Percy vint accueillir les deux arrivants.

\- Vous êtes venu ! c'est cool ! Vous savez où sont Ginny et Blaise ?

\- Non, on les attend, ils vont pas tarder.

Ah cet instant, Ginny arriva accompagné de Blaise, ce qui surpris tout le monde dans un premier temps. Elle riait aux éclats et semblait se soucier bien peu des autres autour d'elle. En effet, le jeune homme était venu la chercher à sa caravane et lui avait proposé de l'accompagné. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, il dévisagea le couple de la soirée pendant une bonne grosse poignée de seconde avant de croiser le regard sournois et satisfait de Ginny.

\- Ah, enfin ! On vous attendait !

\- On est là ! Dis Blaise, enjoué.

La troupe se dirigea alors vers un bar de la ville non loin du campement et s'installa à une table où la musique n'était pas trop assourdissante.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous ensemble ! C'est bien de le faire avant le départ ! lança Hermione, heureuse.

\- Ouais c'est clair, surtout que perso, ça me fait un peu flipper le départ. Répondit Astoria.

\- Pourquoi ? t'as peur de l'avion ? demanda Draco moqueur.

\- Oh ça va ! T'es bien claustrophobe toi ! répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Sois pas vexé Asto, on a tous nos défauts !

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- J'espère que tu va finir la soirée enfermé dans un tombe.

Draco devint pâle et perdit son sourire ce qui valut un fou rire à Astoria.

\- On t'entends moi là d'un coup Malefoy !

\- Bichette, il me fais de la peine, intervint Daphnée

\- Oh tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi !

\- Ca va mec, t'inquiète j'te soutiens moi. Dis Ron

\- Merci mec ! Solidarité masculine.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel avant que le serveur arrive pour prendre les commandes. Harry et Ginny ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole. Harry discutait avec Luna, il discutait bien même. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Ginny qui décida de porter son attention sur Blaise pour ne pas étriper Potter et Luna.

…

Minuit, la fête battait son plein. Les jeunes artistes commençaient à être bien alcoolisé et chacun dansait, se déhanchait, se lâchait sur la piste de danse. Harry observait Ginny se déhancher contre Blaise et fut pris d'une violente envie de meurtre. De plus, la rouquine se sentait obligée de lancer des regards à Harry à chaque fois qu'elle collait son corps à celui de Blaise. C'était trop pour Harry qui ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il décida de sortir derrière le bar pour fumer une cigarette. Il n'était pas comme ça ! il n'était pas jaloux, encore moins possessif, il n'était pas un mec à couple, tout simplement, ces conneries à l'eau de rose ne le touchaient pas ! Alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Il n'entendit pas Ginny arriver derrière lui.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se crispa en entendant sa voix, jeta sa cigarette au sol, et se tourna pour lui passer devant sans répondre mais elle l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face.

\- Tu vas te défiler, encore ? demanda-t-elle

\- Putain, Ginny, lâches moi ! s'énerva-t-il.

Elle l'avait rarement vu s'énerver contre elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai tout sauf envie de te voir. Retourne t'amuser avec le playboy de service, moi je fais ma vie. Dit-il froidement

\- Tu vas pas être jaloux, quand même ?!

\- Jaloux ? moi ?! Tu te fous de moi, là ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que tu fais et avec qui ? Tu n'es pas une putain d'exception, Ginny, mets-toi ça dans le crâne ! Tu vaux pas mieux que les autres.

Ginny reçu ses mots comme des coups de poings en plein ventre. Elle devait accuser le coup, elle devait faire bonne figure, mais la haine montait encore et encore, alors elle fit ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint jusqu'à son oreille pour murmurer :

\- Je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec Blaise… et j'espère qu'il me fera crier son nom.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il sentit ses poings se serrer automatiquement. Ah, la garce !

\- J'imagine que ça ne te pose aucun problème, puisque je ne suis pas une putain d'exception.

Elle était proche de lui, trop proche de lui. Il ne tenait plus, tiraillé entre son attirance envers elle et la haine qu'elle pouvait faire monter en lui.

\- Aucun. Dit-il la voix rauque

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, toujours très près de lui

\- Non.

Et soudain, sais ménagement, il la saisie par la taille, la plaqua au mur et s'empara de ses lèvres en une fraction de seconde. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni de le repousser, elle eut juste le temps de sentir une immense montée d'adrénaline en elle. Elle saisit le jeune homme par la nuque et lui rendit son baiser de manière tout aussi enfiévré. Il y avait quelque chose d'urgent dans leur baiser, comme s'ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, comme pour rattraper le manquer causé par les absences et les batailles, elle avait besoin de ça, et lui tout autant, ils savaient que la guerre entre eux était loin d'être terminé, mais bon sang ils avaient besoin d'assouvir ce désir charnel qui les rongeaient tous les deux quand ils se voyaient. Harry se raccrochait à cet échange comme s'il lui permettait de ne pas sombrer, comme s'il voulait que Ginny s'imprime en lui avant de reprendre la bataille. Des milliers de sensations explosèrent en lui, et en Ginny aussi. Des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentis auparavant, jamais connu, et ils savaient tous les deux que rien ne serait plus comme avant après ça.

Harry recula sa tête pour reprendre son souffle. Il observa Ginny, haletante, les joues rosies par l'effort, les yeux lumineux, elle était magnifique, tout simplement.

Et là, sans qu'il n'y sois préparé, sans qu'il n'ai à dire quoi que ce sois, Ginny se jeta dans ses bras et vint nicher sa tête dans son cou. Instinctivement il resserra ses bras autour du corps de la rousse, la serrant au plus près de lui comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuirais pas. Il sentait le souffle de Ginny dans son cou, ses yeux cheveux qui le chatouillaient, ses lèvres qui se déposait sur sa peau de temps en temps, et son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

\- J'te déteste, putain si tu savais comme je te hais… dit-elle

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans que personne ne change de position

\- Parce que t'es parti sans moi.

Il resta perplexe, silencieux.

\- J'ai eu trop mal. Dit-elle la voix tremblante, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Quand t'es partie j'ai eu l'impression de mourir. Quand on est venu me dire que t'étais partie j'ai perdu cinq kilos en deux semaine Harry j'ai arrêté de manger, j'ai arrêté de m'entrainer, j'ai arrêté de vivre. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens, c'était comme si j'avais plus de raison d'me lever le matin, j'ai cru que je m'en sortirais jamais j'ai failli être radié du spectacle. Le seul qui m'as tendu la main c'est Théodore.

Elle sentit Harry se crisper à l'évocation de Théodore.

\- J'ai eu mal à en crever Harry et je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça.

\- Je suis désolé, Ginny…

\- Non, tu l'es pas. Dit-elle en se reculant.

Il arait voulu lui dire que si, qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé, mais il ne regrettait pas d'être partie et Ginny n'était pas idiote, elle le savait.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ?

\- Ginny…

\- Non ! Je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir !

Harry inspira un grand coup, il lui devait bien ça.

\- L'ancien directeur à viré Rogue.

\- Ca je sais.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il l'a viré ? demanda Harry d'un coup très sérieux

Elle fit non de la tête.

\- Parce qu'il était homosexuel. Il avait une liaison avec Lupin. Personne ne le savait à part moi. J'étais le seul au courant et quand il s'est fait viré, il pensait que c'était moi qu'il avait balancé. Je pouvais pas vivre avec ça sur le dos, parce que j'avais rien fait ! j'aurais jamais trahis Rogue c'était comme mon père. Alors j'ai quitté le cirque aussi, pour effacer ses doutes à mon égard dans un premier temps, puis pour le venger dans un second temps, parce que je savais que le directeur ne voulait pas perdre un apprenti magicien surtout à cette époque.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? demanda Ginny, Harry t'étais mon meilleur ami !

\- Et t'aurais fais quoi, si t'avais sur que je partais ?

\- Je serais partie avec toi !

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dis. Il était hors de question que tu quittes le cirque, tu es la meilleure acrobate de notre génération !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis loin d'avoir le niveau d'Hermione !

\- Ginny ouvre les yeux, t'as dx sept ans et t'es passé en final du grand show ! T'en connais beaucoup des novices qu'on place en final du grand show, toi ? Même hermione à pas fait le final !

\- Mais… c'est parce que..

\- C'est parce que rien ! Tu brilles, Ginny, tu sors du lot, t'as de l'avenir et j't'aurais jamais laissé le foirer pour moi.

Elle ne dit rien, l'observa un instant…

\- J'suis pas un mec à couple, et l'amour c'est pas pour moi, Ginny. Trouves-toi un mec bien, un mec qui te rendra heureuse, mais pas moi. Dit-il.

Elle se prit comme une énorme claque mentale et resta perplexe un instant. Elle lui en voulait, elle voulait lui faire mal, elle aurait aimé lui décoller une droite à cet instant. Elle en avait marre d'avoir mal, elle en avait marre de lui, marre de ne pas réussir à sortir la tête de l'eau, marre d'être celle qui aime le plus. Elle voulait que ça cesse. Elle planta son regard noircit par la haine et la rancœur dans celui d'Harry. Elle faisait exprès de soutenir son regard en espérant qu'il verrait toute la haine qu'il contenait. Harry déglutit puis il observa Ginny s'en aller comme s'il voulait la retenir mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Quelque chose avait changé en Ginny, il avait cassé quelque chose en elle, et elle allait lui faire payer ça… C'était sûr et certain.

 _ **Voilà, voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre cinq ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours (des commentaires seraient les bienvenues, après je ne force personne ahaha) en attendant c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez du format ( Un chapitre sur deux d'une génération à l'autre) personnellement je suis à l'aise dans ce format !**_

 _ **Des bisouuuus !**_

 _ **Dolo xxx**_


End file.
